


The Barcodes

by saecoups



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angel/Demon Relationship, Angst, Demon, Husbands, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2019-12-30 08:55:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18312353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saecoups/pseuds/saecoups
Summary: Barcodes, the numbers and the black thin lines didn't mean anything to Mingyu. He was taught that if someone has the same barcode as you, they are your soulmate. Mingyu was known to be one of the worst demons, nosy, cocky and just plain arrogant. What happens if Mingyu meets his soulmate, a seraph named Jeon Wonwoo?





	1. Chapter 1

The lady ran past the people, not caring who she pushed, who she accidentally bumped into, all she was trying to catch the latest promo of the brand new television at the store. 

 

 _'Ugh, I seriously hate people_ ' she thinks as she bumps into a very tall man. She fell on her butt and she suddenly felt the need to scream at him. 

 

"Dude, what the fuck?! Are you fucking blind?!" She screams at him and the man only looked at her, unbothered. She glared at him and didn't even blink an eye to push him again once she stood up. 

 

"Stupid fucking people, always in my fucking way" She says to herself, the guy didn't even apologize to her! How fucking rude. Running through the store, she spotted the television she has been looking for. Smirking as she sees that it was the last television, she makes a run for it. Without noticing the falling isle of glass bottles of champagnes and wines. 

 

"AHH!" She screams, as the whole isle, glass shattered above her, cutting her skin, blood going everywhere. The woman was being crushed by the cabinet, broken glass everywhere. 

 

"H-Help me! Help!" She screams out but no one noticed her, no one noticed that a woman was being crushed by the cabinet, blood was everywhere yet why are people just ignoring her. She looked towards the television and her eyes widened as the man she screamed at earlier was right there, smirking, eyes glowing red. 

 

"You should have never pissed me off" With a click of the man's fingers, the woman's skin began to peel off, the wine splashing in the woman's exposed muscles. The lady was screaming in agony and oh, the man was enjoying this. The lady kept begging, apologizing to the man, but it was no use, she was going to hell no matter what. Once the woman stopped her pity party, the demon turned the world back again. 

 

Letting people see what horrible things demons do, and the man was very proud of what he was. A demon. The one who does the bad, punishes the bad and messes with people's head. No, they didn't have red skin, an arrow head tail or even large horns on their forehead. No, they had more class than that as Satan himself requested to be posh and sophisticated as always. 

 

They wore everything black, black suits, black pants, shirts and shoes. Occasionally, they can also wore red but red fabric is more expensive than black fabric. Some may cost even 1 million lives to get it tailored to the designer. Yes, they pay by the lives they take. That's how much Satan "loves" his demons. Mind you, he also throws parties to those who move up a rank for free. 

 

The man smirks as people are rushing to the dead woman's side, immediately calling police and an ambulance. Nobody would even remember the bitch anyways. He walks out of the store, and smiles as he opens his phone to reveal his bank account already up by 10,000 won. Shit, if it keeps going at this rate, he can buy the red shoes he wanted. 

 

"Are you fucking stupid, Kim Mingyu?!" A sudden slap on the back of his head and Mingyu immediately whines from the pain. He looks up to see Minghao, his demon friend tapping his foot on the concrete. Mingyu rolls his eyes and pushes his hair back. 

 

"My baby boy, Minghao! How are you?" Minghao raised his arm and proceeds to hit Mingyu again. 

 

"You are a disgusting demon, Kim Mingyu. I can't believe you did that!" Minghao screams at him, people looking at their way but confused to why he called someone a _demon._ Not that they are but Minghao would like to be hidden thank you very much. Mingyu pouts and then swipes on his phone and shoves the red shoes on Minghao's face. 

 

"Haooo, I want this! Look! If I keep killing people, I can finally buy these shoes!" Mingyu says, admiring the shoes on the screen and Minghao only rolls is eyes. 

 

"You know if you mess with people's head it's 5,000 won right? Mess with their heads then and not just plain out kill people all because they screamed at you!" Minghao nags him and Mingyu only stomps his feet like a child having a tantrum of not having candy after dinner. 

 

"But that means I have to mess with 50 other humans to get the shoes-" 

 

"So?! Mess with them for all I care!" 

 

"You are so well off now all because your stupid tsunami killed thousands of people! That is not fair!" Minghao had a different rank than Mingyu. Minghao was a higher officer, controlling what "natural" disaster that comes to earth. Where as Mingyu, was a regular demon although he has been waiting on a promotion for how many years? 700? 800? a thousand years? But he was well respected in hell. 

 

Minghao raises his brow and a hands goes to his waist. 

 

"That's not what are we talking about Mingyu! Besides, it's not my fault I am the highest paid demon as Satan said himself" Minghao explains and Mingyu could only pout. 

 

"It's unfair!" 

 

"Jeez, go cry to Satan about a promotion then" Minghao says. At the distance, Mingyu and Minghao can hear the sirens and Minghao sighs. 

 

"I need to go to a meeting with Satan, do not cause anyore trouble and please? kill people who deserve it. We don't want God stomping in hell again" Minghao says and vanishes into a grey smoke. Mingyu mocks him and rolls his eyes. Biting his lip, he looks behind him to see the dead skinned alive woman wheeled out of the store, white blankets covering her as people surround the store. Newscasters and journalists surround the store manager, the people who saw the woman. Mingyu smirks as he suddenly gets an idea. 

 

Walking to the street that was currently on red light, he snaps his fingers as he turns invisible. As the stoplight turns green and the cars start to move, Mingyu, with all his power, points to the direction of where people was currently crowding the store. Mingyu smiles as the drivers started to loose control and as he wished, the cars rammed through the people and to the store. 

 

People screaming was music to Mingyu's ears. He cocks his head to the side once he sees blood pooling at his feet. 

 

"Dirty fucking humans, ugh" Mingyu says as he stares at his blood covered boot and he smiles as he already pictures the red shoes he always wanted. His sleeve decided to pull up and he frowns as he sees the black barcode on his wrist. 

 

As they teach in the immortal side, a barcode signifies a person having a soulmate. The same barcode you have with any immortal being, they are your soulmate whether you like it or not. Mingyu stares at his, even touching it by his fingers. 

 

                    

**_30697_ I _71796_  **

 

He knew what the first code was, it was his birthday. Or at least that's what his records says, April 6 1997 but he knew he probably lived years ago just didn't remember it. And the other code? As he also theorized it was his soulmate's birthday. July 17, 1996. So if they were humans, his partner would be much older than him but he didn't care. He also didn't care if the immortal was a boy or a girl, he was open to anything. 

 

Except to his mate being totally opposite than him. Like an Angel. 

 

Not that he despised them but he had heard that some couples in the past, that were demon and an angel have requested to be killed because they would never work out. It had been a curse or something to be paired by the opposite by you wanted. Now, few years in and no demon have been paired with an angel again. Even if they hated each other, Satan and God agreed to it, knowing it would probably shatter their servants to the core. 

 

"I hope I meet you soon" He whispers to himself, and shoves his hands in his pockets. He looked at the "accident" before him and smiles as he hears multiple sirens, helicopters around him. The bloody accident left 23 people dead. 

 

That's already 230,000 won in his bank account. Yawning, he turns on his heel, and walks across the street filled with blood and newscasters on the accident. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on twitter! : @saecoups

The cat purrs at the man's feet, giving the beggar joy as he pets the cat. He wasn't well off, had to beg for food and money, even some darn kids laugh at him whenever he was helpless. But when this cat had come up to him, he felt joy. 

 

Another man stares from afar, feeling proud. He walks to the beggar and leans down. 

 

"Sir, I hope this would help" The man says, giving him a small bag. The beggar looks at him, uncertain on why he should take it. The beggar shakes his head. 

 

"I am not worthy of anything you give to me" 

 

"Why Sir?" 

 

"I don't work hard for it, I just sit here and wait" The beggar laughs and the cat sits on his lap, licking his cheeks. The man smiles and takes the beggar's hand. 

 

"Somebody you know will help you, you deserve a life" The man says and stands up, taking the bag. The beggar only looks at him before he suddenly hears a voice. 

 

"Dad?!" 

 

"My son!" 

 

The man snaps his fingers and turns invisible. Watching the reunion was truly heartwarming. The beggar jumps for joy and looks around to see that Wonwoo was not anywhere. 

 

The beggar smiles and tears swell up in his eyes. 

 

"Thank you to whoever you are!" The beggar says and the son looks at him, confused. 

 

"Who are you thanking, dad?" The beggar smiles and notices that the cat was gone. 

 

"Nothing son, just an angel" The beggar walks away with a new life he has been wanting with his son whom he lost a few years ago. 

 

The man snaps his fingers again and this time with the cat in hand. Suddenly, a hand comes up on his shoulder. 

 

"Nice work, Wonwoo" 

 

Jeon Wonwoo. An angel in disguise (literally). He was a seraph, serving God and God's creation. He followed every command under the bible and he thinks he might replace his friend over here as a high seraph. 

 

"Nice to see you too, Jeonghan" Jeonghan only chuckles. Yoon Jeonghan was the highest paid seraph in heaven and one of the youngest angels in heaven to have such a high position. 

 

"Hello, Honey" Jeonghan says to the orange cat. Honey was Wonwoo's cat/assistant, God's gift to him when he was announced as a seraph and threw a huge party up above. Honey only lets out a small meow and jumps up, a cloud forming under his paws. 

 

Wonwoo chuckles as Honey fell asleep on the cloud cat bed he bought for her. Maybe it was time for a new one? Wonwoo decides to check on his bank account. 

 

"Oh, I don't have enough lives to buy you a new cloud Honey" Wonwoo says, frowning as he sees his bank account wasn't reaching his goal fast enough. 

 

In heaven, they pay by how many lives they can help. No matter you are a murderer, a psychopath or just an innocent human being, it was the angel's job to protect and transform the lives of God's creation.  

 

"How much more do you need?" 

 

"Just 100,000 won more, don't worry. Maybe if there's an accident I can save alot of lives" Wonwoo says, as he shoves his phone inside of his bag. Dusting off his white clothes, he sighs as he sees some brown stains on his pants, probably from kneeling down the ground. 

 

White fabric, although common in angels, was expensive. Some angels sometimes settle in just light blue fabric as it was cheaper but they wanted to emphasize that they were angels. 

 

And no, they didn't have halo's or clarinets like some would might depict an angel. The also don't wear white togas because, excuse you, they don't want to sit with their thighs exposed or their  _privates_ exposed. 

 

The only thing they had that would signify them as an angel is that their wings. Huge white wings were on their backs but is hidden once they are in earth. They use it in heaven, where everyone is busy doing God's command as they can't bother to walk on their two feet. 

 

On earth, they didn't want to scare anybody so they kept it hidden. But sometimes, if trouble comes they might need it to protect themselves. 

 

"You can always borrow lives from me" Jeonghan states, brushing his hair back and Wonwoo shakes his head. 

 

"We can't act too greedy, it's a sin, Jeonghan" Jeonghan only laughs. 

 

"Borrowing isn't being greedy, in fact I maybe helping you" Jeonghan says, and Wonwoo rolls his eyes. He didn't even get how Jeonghan was an angel when he had a very "quirky" personality. 

 

Don't get him wrong. Jeonghan was a great angel. He did God's work the earliest as possible but there was something about that smile that was  _sinister._ It made Wonwoo's skin crawl everytime, and they were best friends. 

 

But then again, he respected him. 

 

"I know, I know but you know how God likes us to work hard" Wonwoo mumbles out shoving his phone in his pocket. He then turns to Honey and pets her. Jeonghan suddenly grabs his wrist and glares at it. 

 

"Won, your barcode. It's red" 

 

Huh? 

 

Wonwoo takes his arm back and pulls down his sleeve and sees the glowing red barcode.

 

 _ **30697**_ **|** _ **71796**_

 

April 6, 1997. His soulmate's birthday. 

 

July 17, 1996. His birthday. 

 

As Jeonghan explained to him, barcodes are a series of numbers that once you find the being that has the same numbers in your barcode, that's you soulmate. 

 

It cannot be erased, nor changed.

 

Wonwoo frowns at the red barcode and pulls down his sleeve. 

 

"Wonu, what if?" Jeonghan suddenly asks and Wonwoo turns to him, with an eyebrow raised. 

 

"What if, what?" 

 

"What if your soulmate is a demon?" Wonwoo freezes at this. An angel and a demon? Pairing the innoccent to the bad guys? It was as if you are trying to mix oil and water, it doesn't work. 

 

"They stopped that tradition a long time ago, remember? Because many were being paired  _like that_ and they just were forced to kill themselves. It's impossible" Wonwoo states, but he wasn't sure. 

 

Actually, it was down right possible..his barcode was glowing red, symbolizing that his soulmate must have done something wrong that will affect him later. Wonwoo shakes his head at this, releasing the thought. 

 

He was sure his soulmate wasn't a demon. 

 

He was sure of it. 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

There was no way in hell he was going out like  _this._ Nope, on second thought he could just burn the ticket right now, why did Jeonghan had to drag him into this mess again? Maybe God wanted to punish him when he got annoyed by a dude earlier and didn't "transform" his life and in Wonwoo's defense, he was giving him a headache when he asked for a mansion. A freaking mansion when the angel himself couldn't even afford white fabric and the cloud bed he wanted for Honey. 

 

He actually shouldn't be going out tonight, especially in an "every immortal is welcome" ball , demon, demi-god, angel, incubus you name it all in function room. They actually didn't have anything to celebrate and in Jeonghan's defense, Wonwoo has been working way too hard. Harder than the highest seraph himself. Looking himself at the mirror, he honestly didn't know why Jeonghan decided to pick his clothes tonight. 

 

He was wearing a long sleeved white button down shirt, with a matching white blazer and huge golden pendants and chains on his right side of the blazer. He also got his hair fixed, both parted in the middle and ever slightly showing off his forehead and to top it all off, his glasses. [He](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DgHC8_SU8AUKfhU.jpg) looked like a prince, pretty even in Jeonghan's words. 

 

It wasn't like Wonwoo didn't like his clothes, but it wasn't _him_. He liked casual style, a plain tee and white jeans with his white shoes and uncombed hair and his glasses will do for him. Honestly, he liked to be more comfortable in plain rather than be all drenched in diamonds. 

 

"Well hello there, handsome" Wonwoo blushes as he sees Jeonghan in the mirror, leaning on his door frame. [Jeonghan](https://img.kpopmap.com/2018/12/jeonghan-seventeen-aaa-2018-5.jpg) looked good, in fact, when has he never looked good?  Wonwoo glared at him and Jeonghan chuckles. 

 

"What is it?" 

 

"Don't you think this is too much?" Wonwoo asks him and Jeonghan cocks his head to the side, as if Wonwoo didn't already know the answer. He just wanted assurance. 

 

"No" Of course. Who the hell was Yoon Jeonghan if he wasn't confident with his own work? Sighing, Wonwoo looks back on the mirror, feeling uneasy on the outfit. Jeonghan looks at him through the mirror and smiles. Walking towards him, he then places his hands on his shoulder's, massaging.

 

"You seem tense, what's up?" Jeonghan asks him, never dropping the smile. 

 

"I just feel like this isn't me, I feel too... _confident_ " Wonwoo says and Jeonghan frowns. 

 

"What's wrong with being over confident?" 

 

"A lot of things, Han. People may think you are the b-word and arrogant, did you know that Ms. Jung called out one of the angels today for being overly confident? And she's not even a seraph yet she thinks highly of herself because she helped God plan once!" Jeonghan chuckles at the story. 

 

"And a lot of people like to be overly confident! It's what makes them happy"  

 

"Happy? or greedy?" 

 

"Tell you what, if you get through the night, I'll help you with your missions so you can earn money quick, okay?" Wonwoo looks at him, doubting if that was even true to which Jeonghan only assures him with a nod. 

 

"Just say yes, the ball is about to start soon" Jeonghan groans and Wonwo whispers a small yes before he gets dragged by Jeonghan to the ball. It was going to be a huge night for him. 

 

 

* * *

 

"Nice look, Minghao" Mingyu says, looking at [Minghao](https://data.whicdn.com/images/316552571/large.jpg) who straightens his red jacket and fixes his long hair. Minghao rolls his eyes and looks at [Mingyu](http://images6.fanpop.com/image/photos/40500000/Mingyu-seventeen-40590910-500-750.jpg), who smirks and licks his lips. 

 

"May I remind you that we don't have the same bar code so you can't fuck me?" Mingyu chuckles and shakes his head. 

 

"First of all, you would kill me if I did touch you, like this-" Mingyu's finger was about to reach Minghao's jacket, who swats his hand away, glaring at his friend. 

 

"Purple? really?" Minghao says, eyeing the purple suit that Mingyu wore who pouts. He really shouldn't be getting criticism on Mr. Chanel himself, he was practically drenched in luxury human brands that Mignyu doesn't even now how can he even afford all those _things._  He wouldn't even let Mingyu borrow his clothes even if he was the nicest demon in hell. 

 

"Dark violet, Hao" Mingyu says, grinning smugly. Minghao rolls his eyes again. 

 

"If we had the same bar code, you would be on your knees now like a good boy" Mingyu mocks him and Minghao only laughs. 

 

"Yeah? and what makes you think that your six inch baby boy dick-" 

 

"Okay fine, you didn't have to take it that far, especially with my _privates_ " Mingyu whines at him, covering his crotch in the process. Minghao sighs and gets his bag. Rumaging through it, he pulls out two tickets and gives one to Mingyu. 

 

"You invited me to a ball? I thought we were going clubbing?!" Mingyu says, widening his eyes as he re-reads what he saw and instantly looks up to Minghao. 

 

"An immortals welcome ball?" Minghao nods and turns back to the mirror, fixing his hair. Mingyu stomps on the ground like a child. 

 

"What's the freaking big issue-" 

 

"What if I meet my soulmate tonight?! There is no way in hell that I am going out like this!" Mingyu says, pointing to his outfit. He wanted himself to look perfect. 

 

To look perfect to the immortal he was going to spend his whole life with. He liked to be in a red suit, approaching his soulmate with a bunch of flowers. Cheesy but, Mingyu always imagined as a perfect person. When he/she was created, every ounce of beauty, of brains and brawn that makes Mingyu whipped for that immortal. He wants to that person who will complete his soulmate. 

 

Not the other way around. What if his soulmate didn't like his outfit? What if he looked like a fuck boy instead of a man? Oh god, what if he/she suddenly gets the wrong first impression of him? And first impression last a long time. 

 

"You look fine-" 

 

"NO! I need to look perfect! This is not enough-" SMACK. Mingyu cries out as he feels Minghao's burning hand on the back of his head. He doesn't deserve to get hit like this, really. This was already the second time of the day he has gotten hit by MInghao and he feels like his brain might come out of his head if MInghao hits harder next time. 

 

"Minghao-"

 

"First, never ever cut me off. Second, you are soulmates for a reason. You accept each other even if you look and sometimes act like a pig but Mingyu listen to me. You look perfect, actually more than perfect so calm down and we can finally go" Minghao says to Mingyu who pouts before Minghao raises his arm again. 

 

"Okay, okay! I'll calm down" Mingyu says, inserting his ticket inside of his jacket. Minghao looks at him with a small smile. 

 

"Trust me, I know your soulmate will accept you" 

 

"I hope" 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me @saecoups on twitter!!!

It was definitely the salad. He knew he had seen ripe tomatoes in his salad that caused him to be this nervous. He doesn't even like salad yet here he was on their table, eating salad or maybe it was the tea? The sweetest tea in the immortal life that contained at least a cup of sugar inside of his glass. It was most definitely the tea. Actually, now he has come to think of it, it was the garlic bread. 

 

The stupid garlic bread covered in butter as the ceremony was on going, not that they didn't have anything to celebrate at the moment but they were announcing some awards to immortals that Wonwoo didn't care for. Sighing, he pushes his plate away and the crowd claps for the next announcer. Why did Jeonghan have to bring him again? He was supposed to be sleeping now, he didn't like to be outside. 

 

"What's wrong?" Jeonghan asks him quietly, and Wonwoo looks at him with tired eyes. 

 

"I feel tired" Wonwoo says, already yawning. He wanted to go home now, he barely even tried to keep his eyes open after his job earlier. Jeonghan sadly smiles and pats his back. 

 

"Sorry won, just hold on for a few more hours then we can go home, okay?" Jeonghan begs him, clapping his hands as the winner was announced. Wonwoo frowns at him. 

 

"I'll go and wash my face first" Wonwoo says, abruptly standing up and walks to the nearest bathroom. They were currently divided by species, angels in the right corner whereas the demons were in the left corner and everyone else was in their own groups in different parts of the function room. The function room was a little bit smaller than he expected but everyone kept their own space. 

 

Luckily also for him there was at least a barricade so he doesn't have to worry about interacting with other "bad" species. Entering the bathroom, he sighs and locks the door as soon as he sees there was nobody around. Blinking, he rips off his glasses and walks to the mirror. 

 

He still looked handsome, however his eyes were telling him to give up already. He opens the faucet, staring at the water coming out of it and immediately splashes his face with the cold water. 

 

It was not helping at all. 

 

Splashing himself with water again, he wiped his face and flicks his hands on the sink. Getting some paper towels near the sink, he dabs the tissue on his face. Blinking into the mirror, he checks himself for any drips on his suit or else Jeonghan would totally kill him if he gets something on the expensive suit. 

 

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Wonwoo hears a voice outside of the bathroom, and the man knocks on the door. Wonwoo shakes a bit and goes to the door. Beyond opening it, he hears a loud groan on the other side. Widening his eyes, he opens the door to see two demons. 

 

One was practically clinging on the other, wearing a violet suit whereas the one who he thinks that knocked was holding him up, wearing a red jacket and a black shirt. The demon smiles at him. 

 

"Thanks" The demon says and Wonwoo nods. Already wanting to go out but as soon the demon (excluding the drunk demon who was barely even walking at this point), stumbled in the bathroom, they both fell to the floor. Wonwoo widened his eyes and instantly went to help the demon. Grabbing the demon who was drunk, he helps him stand up and lets him lean against the wall. 

 

"Fuckin' hell, Mingyu. I wish I shouldn't have bought you here" The demon says, standing up and dusting off his clothes. Wonwoo only smiles at him and looks at the demon named Mingyu, who was at this point on the floor sleeping. 

 

"Do you mind watching him for moment? I just need to pay the bartender and get our things and go home" The demon says to Wonwoo. Wonwoo cocks his head to the side and looks at him, wary. The demon smiles back at him. 

 

"I'll be quick, I promise!" The demon says and Wonwoo hesitated to say no at first but wouldn't this be also be a part of payment? Even if most demons and angels didn't get along, the least Wonwoo could do is to help this demon who seemed nicer than others. 

 

"I'll watch him" Wonwoo says and the demon quickly bows to him and runs out of the room. Wonwoo closes the door so that they wouldn't enter and see an angel and a drunk demon together in a room. 

 

Mingyu, or what was the demon's name, groaned and Wonwoo took action before he sees it. He grabs Mingyu and stands him up, taking off his violet jacket and neatly placing it next to the sink, he hunches Mingyu over the sink. 

 

"Let it out" He whispers to the demon and as if on command, Mingyu barfs out the alcoholic and what seemed like pieces of steak but Wonwoo decides after his first vomit, to not look at the demon. Holding the demon up, he quietly wishes for the other demon to come back quickly. Biting his lip, without looking, he blindly reaches for the faucet and successfully turns it on. 

 

The water washes out whatever bile on the sink and luckily for Wonwoo, it was more liquid than solid so it washed out easily. After most of the bile was washed out, he cups his hand under the faucet, and splashes it into Mingyu's face. 

 

He already had experienced take care of drunk immortals before, most of them were Jeonghan whenever he had those days when he just needed to let it out. Although Wonwoo drinks, he drinks a small amount so that he can guide Jeonghan home unlike his other friend that bottoms up every time he was given a cup. 

 

Sighing, he turns Mingyu around once he was done washing his face for him. Taking a bunch of tissues, he wipes Mingyu's face, smiling as he succeeds to at least clean the other up. Wonwoo didn't know what happened next because next thing he knew, Mingyu opened his eyes and leaned against him. 

 

Forcing Wonwoo to be pushed inside of the bathroom stall, as Wonwoo lost all his strength on his knees and lets himself to be pushed into the stall. 

 

"Yah! Mingyu-" He stopped breathing for moment when Mingyu opened his eyes, weakly and smirks. He leans his forehead against Wonwoo and Wonwoo smells the disgusting smell of bile mixed with alcohol. 

 

But he doesn't know why, he can't push him away. He felt like he lost all his power to push the demon away, it was like someone was holding him down to do anything. Wonwoo cups Mingyu's cheek and caresses it. Again, he doesn't know what suddenly came to him. He felt safe. He felt very protective to the demon, feeling something inside of his stomach. 

 

"Y-You..." Mingyu whispers out, blinking once and twice. Wonwoo shakes his head and grabs his arm to make him stand up straight. 

 

"Mingyu, stand up-" Wonwoo freezes as he sees Mingyu's barcode. Was that-? 

 

"Hey! I'm glad that you took care of him- what the fuck?" The demon soon enters the bathroom to find his friend and the angel crushed together. Wonwoo was holding the demon's wrist, shaking. Minghao coks his head to the side and grabs Mingyu away from Wonwoo. 

 

"Hey, uhm we need to go now-" Minghao stops himself and widened his eyes as Wonwoo suddenly let out a sob. Wonwoo shakes his head, looking at the drunk demon. It was impossible. It was freaking impossible that Mingyu had that same bar code. 

 

  ** _30697_ I  _71796_  **

 

 

* * *

 

Mingyu groans against the sheets, whispering curse words as he hears birds chirp outside of his window. Wait...hell didn't have birds? Opening his eyes, he instantly regrets it as all he sees was white. White ceilings, white floors, white blankets, everything white. Blinking, he sits up and looks around. 

 

This wasn't his room. 

 

He wasn't in his house. 

 

And most importantly, he wasn't not in fucking hell. Widening his eyes, he pushes the blankets away and runs to the window, he screams as he sees angels. 

 

Angels wearing white, angels who has wings. Fuck, Fuck, FUCK! Mingyu looks down on his clothes and sees nothing but white. SHIT! He was fucking captured. He falls to the floorm shaking. This couldn't be happening. He needed to go home, he wanted to get the fuck out of here as possible. 

 

The door to whatever fucking room this was opened and his savoir walked in. 

 

"MINGHAO! FUCK! YOU CAME TO SAVE ME!" Mingyu scrambles to his feet and immediately hugs Minghao who pushes him away instantly. 

 

"Calm down you bastard" Minghao says and watches Mingyu panic. 

 

"We must hurry, Hao! This isn't safe! Look at me! I'm fucking drenched in purity! I feel disgusting- AH! FUCK!" Mingyu holds the back of his head as Minghao continues to slap it. He keeps whining out, crying out in pain that was until someone stopped Minghao's hand. 

 

"I think that's enough" Mingyu shot his head up, as he hears the soft voice. He sees a very handsome angel, holding Minghao's wrist from attacking him. 

 

"And who the fuck are you?! Are you the one that kidnapped me?!" Mingyu snarls out and Minghao widened his eyes. The angel jumped in fear as he hears Mingyu's deep voice. Serves him right for dressing me up like his doll, Mingyu thinks. 

 

"Will you calm the fuck down-" 

 

"No! Hao! We must get out of here!-" 

 

"Mingyu-" 

 

"WHAT THE FUCK YOU WANT?!" He screams at the angel, who widened his eyes and runs away from the room. Mingyu smiles in victory, that was until he felt Minghao's fist colliding against his cheek. Minghao was panting out, blood boiling up at his friend. Mingyu holds his burning cheek, definitely growing a bruise. He glares at Minghao who glared back. 

 

"What the fuck dude?!" Mingyu screams out. 

 

"What is wrong with you?!" Minghao says, grabbing his collar and Mingyu growls. 

 

"I scared the bitch away!" 

 

"YOU FUCKING SCARED YOUR SOULMATE AWAY!" 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me at my twitter: @saecoups  
> Ask me some questions! curiouscat: https://curiouscat.me/saecoups

 

"Are you calm now?" Minghao bitterly says as he gives Mingyu an ice pack for the bruise on his cheek. Mingyu doesn't even know if he can actually calm down after what happened several minutes ago. He had scared the angel away, his soulmate away and he doesn't know what to feel at this point. His mind was going crazy. Mingyu hesitates to nod at first and Minghao sees this and sighs. 

 

"I know you are in shock. I was too but once he showed me his bar code I knew he didn't mean any harm" Minghao says, helping Mingyu press the ice pack on his bruise. Last night felt like a blur to Mingyu, all he remembered was downing drinks at the bar and after his tenth? twelve? fifteen? drink, his mind got fucked and probably his liver too. 

 

"Do you remember anything last night?" Mingyu shakes his head. 

 

"You got drunk, like fucking drunk. I took you to the bathroom and he was there. I told him to watch you for a while because I needed to pay the bartender and get our things to get you home. When I came back, you both ere in the bathroom stall and he was holding your hand. I pulled you away and he just sobbed, that's when he showed he his bar code and here you are at heaven" Minghao explains to him in the shortest way possible. He knew Mingyu would freak once he found out he was the one that pushed them to the bathroom stall. 

 

To make out? Minghao doesn't want to anymore. 

 

"How did we even enter here?" Mingyu asks him. They weren't supposed to be here, it was forbidden for something _impure_ to enter a pure world. Minghao just shrugs. 

 

"Jeonghan, Wonwoo's friend pulled some strings" Mingyu cocks his head to the side. 

 

"I'm guessing my soulmate's name is Wonwoo?" 

 

"Jeon Wonwoo, a seraph. Mostly known for his extravagant work in helping humans at earth, also pretty fond of animals especially cats, did you know that-" 

 

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY MASTER?!" A cat. An orange cat suddenly runs into the room, hissing on her way and jumping on Mingyu's bed. If Minghao didn't get the cat in time, Mingyu's face would have been clawed. Mingyu stares in shock as Minghao tries to calm down the cat. 

 

"Dude, calm down- OUCH!" Minghao cries in pain as the cat bites Minghao's hand, claws coming out as she scratches. Mingyu widened his eyes and gets the cat, hearing loud hisses and the cat jumps out of Mingyu's hands. Mingyu stares at Minghao's very wounded hand but suddenly in the blink of an eye the wounds were gone. Immortal life did have it's perks. 

 

"First of all I am not a dude, I am a lady" Minghao snarls at the cat. 

 

"Yeah, what lady would act so aggressive?" Mingyu hits Minghao's arm, eyes telling him to be careful of the cat. Minghao just shrugs and looks at the cat. 

 

"Master? What do you mean master?" Mingyu asks the cat, who was licking her paw and brushing her own head with it. The cat stares at him with dead eyes. 

 

"Master Wonwoo, I am his cat, his companion and most likely his child" The cat says, purring in the process. Mingyu raises his brow. Does this cat know that she almost attacked Wonwoo's soulmate? 

 

"What's you name?" Mingyu asks, getting down on his knees despite the fact that he had a horrible headache from being drunk last night. The cat extends her paw and Mingyu takes it. 

 

"Hi, I am-" 

 

"HONEY! What are you doing here?!" In comes in, Honey's master, looking very bothered and disheveled. He also had red eyes and Mingyu thinks he cried. Another angle comes in, with blonde hair and a very handsome face. He swore he saw him somewhere but decided to keep it to himself. 

 

"Master-" 

 

"Honey, didn't I tell you to not come inside here?" Mingyu tries to connect two and two together. Was the cat's name Honey? That was such a weird name for a cat. Honey meows at him, brushing her body against Wonwoo's legs, feeling very sorry that she disrespected her master but she had to protect him from those devils. Wonwoo sighs and picks up his cat, caressing her head. 

 

"I'm sorry master. I just didn't want you to be sad" Wonwoo freezes. Why did have Honey needed to say that out loud? Especially in front of his soulmate? A question that Honey would never answer back. They all fall into a silence, with the devils just staring at Wonwoo and Jeonghan staring at the floor. 

 

Another minute has fallen and Jeonghan decides to break the silence with a cough. 

 

"I think we should leave the the two for a minute, to clear the air at least" Jeonghan says, referring to Minghao and to Honey who hisses at him. Wonwoo and Mingyu stiffens as both of their friends leave the room and even Honey who promised to never leave her master left with poise and snob by walking like a royal cat. She turns around first before saying "Have fun master" and walks away. 

 

Mingyu sits straight up when Wonwoo looks at him. He already screamed at him earlier and he doesn't want to be that one dumb ass who didn't believe his friend's words and he seemed like a huge dick when he called Wonwoo a "bitch" and cursed at him. 

 

"A-Are you sober now?" Why did that feel painful? Mingyu sighs and looks down. Okay, he might be a demon, an immortal who can kill anyone he wants, who punished people for their wrong doing but now that's he's faced with his soulmate? He felt the purest demon on earth, he felt weak under his gaze and he can kill people with just one snap. 

 

"Wonwoo-" 

 

"Mingyu-" 

 

They both say in union. Mingyu and Wonwoo freezes and the demon chuckles in embarrassment. What was he even going to say? and what was Wonwoo going to say. Wonwoo blushes and nods his head. 

 

"You go first" Wonwoo says and Mingyu does nothing but to obey. 

 

"I'm sorry about earlier" Mingyu says, as straight forward as possible. Not that he wanted to at least conceal his apology but he doesn't want to overwhelm Wonwoo that much. He wasn't a nice person after all. He killed humans for a living. Wonwoo widened his eyes at this. He never expected Mingyu, considering his behavior earlier, much less a demon would apologize to him. Wonwoo doesn't say anthing and Mingyu thinks he had done something wrong again. 

 

"Especially about earlier, and last night. I wish I have known earlier that you are my  _soulmate_ " Wonwoo's skin crawled when the word "soulmate" off of Mingyu's lips. It was sorta uncomfortable. He looks down, trying not to blush hard. 

 

"I-It's fine, h-have you e-eaten?" He stutters out and Mingyu shakes his head. but somehow he didn't feel the need to eat yet. Hoping that Wonwoo would tell him more about himself so he dismissed the idea of eating. 

 

"Are you okay? Honey told me, or all of us that you're sad?" Of course Mingyu already knows the cause. Wonwoo just looks away with emotionless eyes. For an angel, Wonwoo sure did have something demonic in those brown orbs. 

 

"Is it because of me?" Mingyu didn't mean to make his soulmate feel guilty, he actually just imagined that their relationship wasn't as complicated as it seems. They were two different worlds that should never EVER combine, like oil and water. If he was an angel, or Wonwoo was a demon, this...actually Mingyu doesn't know if that will even happen. Wonwoo doesn't say anything but only gives him an emotionless stare. Mingyu frowns, it was him right? 

 

 _Of fucking course, Kim Mingyu. Who else would make him cry other than his dumbass of a soulmate?_ Mingyu thinks to himself. 

 

"I'm sorry" The demon says, even rubbing his arms because the guilt was eating him up. It was a habit that he needed to get rid of sooner or later, it made him looked weak. A demon will never look weak but upon meeting his soulmate, he got dissolved. 

 

"W-We need t-to talk to them" Wonwoo heads on out and Mingyu just watches him walk out of the room, voice deep but full of sadness. He curses to himself and follows Wonwoo behind him. He decides to look around the house and chuckles when he sees a bunch of pictures of his soulmate with his cat. He smiles when he sees a small angel holding a small kitten in his arms. 

 

It was a simple house, noting to fancy and very minimalistic type to which Mingyu doesn't hate but doesn't like it. Wonwoo needs to up his decoration a bit, maybe some chandeliers here and there? Plus, the white walls looked very boring. Maybe some red and black? or everything gold? 

 

"Hey, you idiot" Mingyu sees Minghao sitting in the kitchen, sipping some wine in the island's table. The kitchen was kind of...good? Light brown wood on the walls and neat cooking equipments however it looks like it has been rarely used. 

 

"Did you talk?" Mingyu just nods, sitting down nest to his best friend and looks up to see Jeonghan? Was it Jeonghan? whispering something to Wonwoo who widened his eyes and shakes his head. Jeonghan only stares at his friend and pats his back. 

 

And of course, Mingyu feels jealousy pouring out of his system to see a friend, his soulmate's best friend, comforting him when he should be the one comforting him. He growls lowly and feels pain in the back of his head. Minghao with his free hand slapped Mingyu's head. 

 

"Will you fucking settle down for once?" Minghao whispers seeing that Jeonghan and Wonwoo walk up to them. Mingyu whines and pouts at Minghao. The demon gives his friend and angry look before looking at the two angels softly. 

 

"Did you tell him?" Tell him? Tell him what? Mingyu sees Jeonghan nods and looks at him and he doesn't know why Jeonghan looked so...mysterious?as if he was hiding deep inside? He just decides to sit straight up when Minghao pats his back. 

 

"Gyu,I know you just met Wonwoo and everything still needs to get some adjustment especially for you" Minghao tries to explain very subtle but Mingyu can tell that it wasn't something good. 

 

"What are you trying to say?" He asks, staring at this best friend rather confused. 

 

"Mingyu. I just want you to know that this won't affect your uhm  _work"_ Jeonghan then intervenes and Wonwoo tenses up beside his friend staring at the floor. Mingyu could only raise a brow, where was this even going? 

 

"What is it?" He sees Minghao gulp. 

 

"You and Wonwoo need to live together in the real world" 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is back? 
> 
> follow me on twitter: @saecoupsgyu  
> ask me some questions: https://curiouscat.me/saecoups

"Mingyu will you listen to me for a second?" Minghao growls at the demon whos stomped his way through hell, other demons eye the two either confused or amused at the anger surrounding the both of them. Mingyu was even giving off black aura around him, making sure to let everyone know that he was fucking angry. He wasn't angry at the announcement earlier but rather the fact that everything was prepared, their house, their "human" jobs he wasn't human. How the hell he was going to work in an office filled with idiots kissing ass to a manager? 

 

The fact that nobody asked about what his feelings were, his consent even to go through this. There was no way in hell he was going live so "human", in his eyes, humans were disgusting hypocrites who loved nothing more than to pride their mistakes and show off their foolish wealth that isn't even going to be carried to heaven or hell and now he was going to act like one? 

 

"No, I had enough for fucking today" Mingyu growls back before stepping inside of his house, not caring if the door he slammed either hurt Minghao or at least slammed on his face. 

 

"I'm asking you to fucking listen to me" Mingyu laughs, sarcastically. He always listened to Minghao but where does that get him? Nowhere but trouble. He should have never gone to the party, never got drunk and never EVER met Wonwoo. Fuck. Something in him tickled for a moment when he thought about never meeting Wonwoo like it was illegal. Unfortunately, he doesn't have the power of reversal to take everything back. 

 

"and I'm telling you I don't want to act like a human, I don't want to live on earth and I never wanted to be mated with Wo-" _SLAP!_ Mingyu felt the harsh sting on his cheek, the red handprint being visible after a few seconds. He was panting as if his anger was slowly going to combust. It wasn't his fault that his barcode reads the same number as Wonwoo's that his life took an unexpected turn for the worse. Minghao licks his lips and curses. He intended that slap to be much rougher, harder, and painful even if Wonwoo screamed out to not hurt Mingyu. 

 

He knows that any pain that soulmate experiences will take a great effect on the other one but he couldn't help but think that Mingyu doesn't know that, he begged for a soulmate and he got one so what was the problem? Wonwoo was nice, gave him clothes, let him sleep under heaven which was forbidden and the demon doesn't know why he was acting like this. 

 

"I don't want to even hear the last sentence coming off your mouth, Kim Mingyu. You will live on earth with your soulmate whether you like it or not" With that, Minghao leaves the angry demon behind to his own thoughts. Mingyu licks his lips, smiling insanely. His hands going to fists before he does it. 

 

"FUCK!" He screams as he punched through the wall, not caring if wood pierces through his skin. Why was his life supposed to be like this? Why was his soulmate supposed to be like that? His sole purpose was to be a demon, kill people, make their minds go crazy. Of course, having a soulmate as pure as the angel wasn't anybody's choice except for their God but was this his punishment? 

 

He knew he had done his duty well but how come it felt like a punishment? Everything he did wasn't against the rules of hell. He even helped Satan's assistant do some chores like give people bad dreams or scare terrible people in their house. He has done it all but why? Pulling out his hand, he felt numb as black blood dripped its way down his floor. He doesn't dare to even clean him before he storms up to his room. 

 

Grabbing a cigarette, he lights it up with the fire on his hand. Letting the smoke out, he stares outside of his window. He could only hope that something will turn around. 

 

* * *

 

"Are you okay master?" Honey asks, curling up in Wonwoo's lap who was busy with reading a book. Jeonghan went home already as he did have something going on with his personal life which he chooses not to ask. Wonwoo reaches to her head and starts to caresses it. Honey hums to the massage. 

 

"I'm fine, just worried" Ever since Mingyu stormed out of the house while Jeonghan held him back. He knows why the demon was angry, who wouldn't? Waking up to realize that you need to act like a human because your soulmate was the exact opposite of you was truly heartbreaking? horrible? He couldn't even say an apology to him. 

 

"About that dude?" Honey asks and Wonwoo chuckles. Why was his cat so protective of him? 

 

"He's not just any dude, Honey. He's my soulmate" Wonwoo didn't even know that a cat's face can go sour and Honey jumps out of his lap, meowing very angrily. 

 

"He's ew, master! He looks like he hasn't showered in weeks and he smells like sweat and poop!" Honey starts to complain and Wonwoo sighs. 

 

"Honey. That's too much" Wonwoo firmly says and Honey shuts her mouth. First of all, Mingyu didn't shower when Wonwoo dragged him drunk to heaven that's why he smells like sweat and he doesn't really know where the poop smell came, it was probably Honey smelling herself. Plus, he thinks that Mingyu was a clean guy? Even if they were immortal they still needed hygiene. 

 

"Sorry master, but why is he your soulmate?" Honey imagined that Wonwoo's soulmate was actually an angel, someone who was like him. Liked to read books, play chess and share each other book recommendations while walking their cats. She also imagined that they were going to be a great cook at least because Wonwoo would ever only eat canned or instant food. 

 

"I don't choose, Honey. God does" 

 

"Does God hate you?"  _Maybe._

 

"No Honey, God loves everyone including me and you. It's just that things are complicated" Wonwoo explains to the cat and to an outside perspective, it was weird for the man talking to a cat especially since they are going to the real world where Honey couldn't talk but only meows like a regular cat. Good thing Wonwoo could also understand cat language. 

 

"How complicated?" Honey was asking too much questions tonight, he picks her up and places her on his lap. 

 

"Just try not to scratch him once we move okay? at least when he hasn't done anything to me" Wonwoo was worried that their connection was going to be strained, the bond they had was going to be gone once they realize they were never meant to be. Hopefully they won't be needing their death soon. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on twitter: @saecoupsgyu  
> curiouscat: https://curiouscat.me/saecoups

Wonwoo didn't have any regrets, not at all. Even if humans cursed him out by literally standing there, he always forgave them. Even if he had done some embarrassing things just for his and the person he was saving sake's but he thinks he regretted this moment. He looks up and down on the house? burned down beaten house? a very very destroyed house? Okay, he maybe exaggerating a bit but this house was truly filthy to the core. He even saw a rat as big as a freaking cat run by when he got here. 

 

"Who lived here?" He questions himself, setting down his bag on the pavement. There were barely any neighbors around, Jeonghan did picked a more rural area for them because if they had to use their powers there was a 99.99% chance that nobody would see them being "unnatural". Honey's head popped up off the bag and she hisses at the sight. 

 

 _'Are we living here?!'_ Wonwoo chuckles as he hears a bunch of distressed meows off of his cat. The orange cat jumps off the bag and purrs on his feet to calm herself down. Honey was more of a perfectionist, a real lady who liked everything to be spotless and cleaned until you hear that annoying screeching sound. Sometimes it makes Wonwoo's back shiver how Honey wasn't a human. 

 

"Well this is the address" Wonwoo huffs out, grabbing his phone and dialing Jeonghan's number. He doesn't really care if the other angel was busy, there was no way he was sleeping tonight in a run down house that probably rats have a party in. Waiting for Jeongan's voice, he taps his foot while watching Honey sniff the brown? are grass supposed to be brown? garden. 

 

"Hello?" 

 

"Are you sure this is a house?" Wonwoo mumbles, looking at right of the house. It doesn't even have a door! He then hears Jeonghan chuckle in the phone, and slowly hears noises from the background. 

 

"That is the house" 

 

"A haunted house that is!" He looks down to see Honey hissing at something but he doesn't mind her. 

 

"Wonwoo, it's time you should really use that power of yours" Was Jeonghan serious? What did he mean by using his powers? He doesn't use it as much unless it's an emergency, like a forest fire or animals getting extinct. He has the power of restoration, every angel has one unique power that sets them off from the rest. Restoration was uncommon in the heavens because only God can do that. 

 

He hasn't told anyone about it yet, except for Jeonghan because he doesn't like showing it off, even angels are like humans. Judging people without knowing the story and then suddenly back tracking their "gossip" and becoming the victim. 

 

"You know how I hate using it" He heats Jeonghan chuckle and he cringes. He knows that Jeonghan was actually trying to make him feel more confident, to go our of his very very  _very_ small bubble. He even rarely goes out in heaven unless there was a meeting or something that he needed to do but if you are an angel named Yoon Jeonghan you must always go out whether you like it or not. 

 

It was something that Wonwoo hated about himself, how he was so shy around new people or angels that the other angel would introduce him to. The conversation would just break when he tells them that one word of "okay" and they all get awkward. It's not because he doesn't have any stories whatsoever but he didn't like the feeling of sharing everything to a stranger that you won't meet after. 

 

"Just try to be careful around, we don't know who's watching" Wonwoo shrugs before saying a small goodbye to the other. Locking his phone, he sighs and shoves it back to his pocket. Looking right and left, he starts to chant a mantra, a white light forming on his hands. 

 

 _'You are so cool master!'_ Wonwoo smiles at Honey before shooting the house with the white light, the wood suddenly becoming brand new, bricks gluing itself back together. The walls that was once filled with holes and disgusting growing things on it, became clean and polished. A wooden door being placed on the front while the brown grass was becoming greener and flowers bloomed with it. The rooftop becoming a terracotta color and tiles filling it all in while someone was amazed. 

 

"Done" Wonwoo says to himself, very proud of the brand new restored house. It was as if construction had been working on this house and Wonwoo only did it in a few minutes. It was the first time he ever felt proud himself. 

 

"Didn't know you could do that" Wonwoo jumps when he hears the familiar deep voice behind him. How did he- 

 

"You cat kept hissing at me so I turned invisible" The angel turns around to see Mingyu clad in handsomeness. He had his hair pushed back, sunglasses and a button down shirt that was loose on the first two buttons while he had an expensive bag in his hand. Totally, way over dressed in the middle of the day. 

 

"What are you doing here?" Mingyu pulls down his glasses to take a look at the angel. Wonwoo instantly notices his bandaged hand but doesn't say anything. He was worried though, what did Mingyu do? 

 

"It's also my house darling" With that Mingyu walks to the house, leaving Wonwoo standing alone on the pavement. 

 

 _'Master?'_ Wonwoo looks down to see Honey in his bag. Of course, Honey doesn't want to walk all the way inside of the house. 

 

"What is it Honey?" 

 

 _'Mingyu's hand, what happened?'_ Wonwoo freezes at this, Honey noticed it too? Shrugging it off, he grabs his bags and goes inside of the house. This was his new life, this was his new house. Becoming a person from a supernatural was overwhelming for Wonwoo but if this was the right thing to do to survive and to not let heaven find out who was his soulmate then it was alright. 

 

Stepping inside of the house, he opens it up and hears the loud crash upstairs. 

 

"Mingyu?!" Wonwoo drops off his bag, thinking that he will apologize for dropping Honey like that. Running upstairs, he hears several groans and follows it until he ends up in one of the doors, Knocking, he waits for Mingyu's answer. 

 

"Mingyu? Are you okay in there?" He smells it. It smelled like blood but it smelled much more  _metallic?_ If that was even possible. He then hears the groan stop and he bites his lip. What in the world was Mingyu doing? 

 

"Yeah, just something fell" Mingyu looks at the broken mirror in front of him, hand shaking at the impact of his punch. The stress and anger was really too much for him. If he could, he could set this place on fire but since Wonwoo restored it for them, he will just have to burn down a forest or something. Blood drips down from his hand and she shakes his head. Now he needed to clean all of this later. 

 

"Are you sure? Do you want any help?" Mingyu smiles at this. He doesn't smell the blood? That's great. Angels weren't supposed to be tainted yet a demon was his soulmate. 

 

"I'm fine" Mingyu say, lifting up his hand and picks up the pieces of glass that was on the floor, restoring the mirror but his hand was still bloody. That was fine, he can just clean it off and put bandages over it. 

 

He was okay, really. 

 

* * *

 

"So how are we going to settle this?" Mingyu awkwardly asks, looking down on the single king size mattress on the living room floor. They were going to fully furnish the place tomorrow but now they were having problems with a lot of things, like now. Choosing who's who going to sleep on the mattress while one sleeps on the floor. Wonwoo shrugs before looking down. 

 

It was big though, enough to fit the both of them but it was awkward. They didn't know each other that well and for sure one of them was going to the floor once they feel like the air was suffocating them. 

 

"You choose?" 

 

"What about you?" 

 

"I'm alright on the floor" 

 

"I'm also okay with the floor" 

 

Jesus, this conversation was going nowhere. Wonwoo shifts in his stance as he felt Mingyu's gaze upon him. It was like Mingyu wants to say something but couldn't. Honey was already sleeping on her cloud somewhere around the house to not disturb the soulmates in their "alone" time. Although, she wanted to sleep in Wonwoo's arms tonight but her master would be uncomfortable especially with the new house. 

 

"What about this? You sleep here and I'll just sleep on the floor?" Wonwoo suggests but Mingyu shakes his head. The angel doesn't know why he was even rejecting the offer. 

 

"But you are injured" Wonwoo then points to his hand to which Mingyu only chuckled at. It doesn't hurt anymore the demon thinks. He was immortal for fuck's sake, hedoesn't die with stupid cuts all over his body but even if he as immortal, he still needed to heal from his injuries. 

 

"So?" Mingyu cocks his head to the side when Wonwoo pouts. 

 

"You need the bed, I don't" Wonwoo was starting to collect his pillow and his blanket. Mingyu suddenly felt alarmed, felt protective of the angel that was going to be alone in another room, sleeping on the goddamn cold floor. 

 

"Don't move. I am going to sleep on the floor because your God might kill me if I treat his angel wrong" Wonwoo shots him a look. God doesn't punish people for his angels? Unless Wonwoo doesn't know what was going on behind the scenes. 

 

"How about we just share the bed?" Wonwoo finally suggests, getting tired of this rather useless conversation but he couldn't blame the other for thinking like that. God does works in mysterious ways and Wonwoo chooses not to disobey him. 

 

"Are you sure about that? I am a clumsy sleeper though" Mingyu shrugs out and Wonwoo nods. He can handle one night on a mattress together? Wrong. 

 

An hour later, Wonwoo was still awake and Mingyu was snoring like a pig. He could even feel the whole house shake by how Mingyu was snoring so loudly. People a million miles away would even hear the demon snore and how clumsy of a sleeper Mingyu was from 1-10? Definitely an 11. Wonwoo pulls off the taller's heavy leg off of his stomach and a hand smacks his face and he yelps. Did the demon really slap him in the face?? while he was asleep??? 

 

Groaning he pushes off the hand and sits up before looking at the taller. How in the world that Mingyu was much more younger yet so tall? Wonwoo at the age of that was stuck in his height now. He definitely stopped growing ever since and here was his soulmate, growing like a tree but why does Mingyu looked so angelic? He looked so peaceful in his sleep that Wonwoo ever wondered why he became a demon? 

 

Was there something Mingyu did in his past life? Something bad? sinful? never ever to be forgiven? Wonwoo has heard that some demons were bad people in their "human" days, they just got reincarnated like Wonwoo. He doesn't remember his past life as well but was it for the better though? He gaps as a sharp sting pierces through his chest. He coughs out the pain. 

 

Why was he feeling this sort of pain? Was the over thinking too much for him? 

 

"Wonwoo?" Mingyu blinks through the haze, he heard the gasps and thought that Wonwoo got hurt. The angel looks at him with a painful smile. 

 

"Are you okay?" 

 

"I'm fine, let's just go back to sleep" Wonwoo turns over his back so that his back was facing Mingyu who was watching over him, confused and worried. They both didn't sleep a wink that night, Wonwoo's chest hurting and Mingyu's mind worrying. 


	8. Chapter 8

_He remembers._

 

_Footsteps making its way inside of the house while a crying boy was silently hiding inside of a cabinet. He was scared. Scared that if he will make just a tiny sound he will get shot. He doesn't know who is he hiding from or who was going to kill him but all he knows is that if that door opens of the cabinet, he is screwed. He hears shouts and he covers his ears._

 

_"KIM MINGYU!" He whimpers yet again, whispering to himself that he will be okay. That everything was just a dream but he was silenced when the door creaks open and he had to close his eyes. Hoping, praying that someone outside knows what is going on and will call for help._

 

_"Where are you, you fucking brat!" His breath was narrowing for oxygen, his mind was telling him to run but his heart says to stay. He might get killed tonight or he might be saved. Who knows, all he knows is that he just wants to go away. He wants to be free from the hands that tied him up and locked him in the basement of their own home, being feed dirt and blood. Beaten till he was black and blue, till his mind swells of hatred of the word "hope" . He was never given hope, if he was, he would have been long gone._

 

_Away from this disastrous family, away from the whips, away from the hands, away from the venous insults thrown at him. He needed hope, yet he wasn't given it._

 

_"Kill me, kill me, kill me" He chants to himself, loud enough for the killer to hear and he hears. He hears the destroyed laugh of what was once a happy man and it haunts him to this day that this was his father. The drunkard, the abusive, the killer who was his father made him believe that there was no more hope in the world except to become ashes and bones. The one that made him believe that there was no more good to the world but lashes and whips that drain his blood to the ground._

 

_The one that made him believe that he was worthless, that he wasn't good enough for a son. That he was the reason why his mother died on the night of the shooting. He can still feel her blood, her soft brown hair as he cradled her body in the longest cry of his life. She was thrown out, trash bag and all and it was his fault. He couldn't defend her from the knife, from the gun which he would have taken in that second._

 

_It was better to die together than to leave one behind this monster. He begged him, to kill his young life off. He hasn't even achieved anything other than being a waste of space. His mother was an educated and brave woman, she had done a lot more things than be a naive youngster who only was chained up in the basement and fed whatever the fridge has left._

 

_Slowly but surely, the cabinet door opens and he looks up to see a young boy with a bright smile. He extends his hand towards him as blue and red lights ignite the background._

 

_"Are you okay?"_

 

He wakes up in a fright. Sweat rolls off of his forehead and his entire space were wet. Embarrassing that the weather today was as cold as ice and yet he is here sweating like a pig on a farm. Fuck, why was he having that dream again? Why did it feel so human? so real? Demons weren't supposed to be scared of anything, they could destroy everything in one snap but Mingyu doesn't know why but his heart was racing against his chest. He ruffles his hair in frustration and sighs heavily. 

 

He doesn't realize when he puts his hand on Wonwoo's side of the bed that the latter was gone and only a note was left behind. He grabs it and rubs the sand away from his eyes before reading the note;  ** _Went to work already. Please lock the door and turn off the electricity if you are going out - Wonwoo_**

 

He chuckles at the angel's determination at such early in the morning. He knows that angles have tight schedules whereas demons who can do everything the hell they want as they only needed to do was world destruction according to Satan himself. They pretty much have lots of free time compared to angels. He decides to leave the note on the bed and drags himself to the bathroom. 

 

He looks at himself and yawns. He looked gross, his eyebags were literal black pouches under his eyes, his breath probably smells like blood and souls (which you can't probably imagine) and he looks like he hasn't showered for days now and just never cared about it. He looks down and frowns when he sees his bandaged hand and raises his brow when it looks like it was a new one. 

 

Did Wonwoo change his bandages? If he did, maybe he was in LaLalang for so long that he didn't feel that Wonwoo changed it for him? 

 

_"If you are wondering, Master did change it for you-"_

 

"What the fuck?!" Mingyu screams heart racing against his chest as he stared wide and gaped at the cat who was in the toilet seat, looking at him indifferently as before. With disgust and somewhat sympathy? That's new from a vicious cat who only followed Wonwoo around. It's still amazing how he can translate the meow out of Honey's mouth other than wanting to somewhat look at Wonwoo all the time for the translation. Honey cocks her head to the side, unamused. 

 

 _"I said master changed your bandages for you, why are you acting such a scaredy-cat?"_ Now that was ironic. He sighs and shakes is head. 

 

"What do you expect from a dude who just wants to take a bath when a cat was staring at him for a long time without making a sound?" The cat hisses at him and he raises his brow. 

 

"What?" 

 

 _"Correction. You are not a dude, you are a demon"_ Mingyu could only roll his eyes before going on his knees, lowering his body to face Honey directly who only sneered at him. 

 

"Why are you not with Wonwoo today?" He thought that this cat had magical powers or something that's why Wonwoo wanted to come along or if Honey was a cat messenger thing that sends a message form Wonwoo to God. Now that seems like a good pet and Mingyu wonders if he can ask Minghao or Satan for a pet dog, a Cerberus even. The one that Satan has. It will make him look strong and powerful and he stupidly smiles at the thought. He can already imagine other demons being jealous of him and he just smirks at them. 

 

 _"Master wanted to be alone with quests today, I said that I am always willing to go after him but he said no and told me to rest"_ Mingyu nods at this and follows up with another question. 

 

"So are you like some type of a magical cat?" It must be weird to see this from an outside perspective. A tall and handsome man, going down on his knees to talk to a cat who is sitting on a toilet bowl for god knows how many hours and Mingyu was just here in his pajamas, has not even brushed his teeth nor showered yet. He looked insane but aren't we all? Honey shakes her head. 

 

 _"No, I just help with whatever plan master wants me to do. Like one time, I acted as a family's cat because one of the family members was going to pass away and I sat by their side while master was preparing the documents"_ Mingyu raises his brow in confusion, documents? He hasn't heard such a thing in death. They are usually the ones who torture the souls and sometimes if they are unworthy in Satan's eyes, they would eat them for a feast. 

 

"Documents? What documents?" Honey blinks at him for a second and meows. 

 

"Documents from the purgatory. If they are deemed worthy enough to enter Heaven then they will if they aren't they will be sent to hell but if the decision is not yet made, they will be stuck in the purgatory until the decision is made" Purgatory? He has never heard of the purgatory nor has seen what purgatory looks like. Honey then sees the confusion in Mingyu's eyes and she starts to contemplate if he was really a demon or not. 

 

 _"You have never heard of the purgatory? I thought you were a demon?"_  Mingyu felt chills in his back as the word "purgatory" was mentioned again. It sounds very familiar but he can't put a finger on it. Like it had to something that his mind can't put into words and his heart can't handle. 

 

"We aren't exposed to that thing, we are not trained to know about it" Mingyu confesses and Honey hisses in dissatisfaction. 

 

"Don't get mad at me! It wasn't even the part of becoming a demon" Honey stops hissing when she hears this. She thought that angels and demons have the same training despite their moral differences and doings? Honey then proceeds to like Mingyu's hand and he chuckles. Mingyu never understood why he hated Honey from the start, it was maybe because he never liked cats in the first place but now that he has Honey that was somewhat his pet? he changed his mind. 

 

* * *

 

Wonwoo comes home soon with a tired but happy smile on his lips and walks to the house. He really needs to repaint this house, it was too bland for his taste. Maybe once he buys a new cloud bed for Honey then he can save up some money for paint and new furniture. It was almost night, the sky was a pale blueish mixed with orange and pink when he steps inside of the yard to be greeted by a beautifully groomed Honey. 

 

"Honey? What happened to you?" Wonwoo asks once Honey was with him, purring against his legs and picks her up careful not to stain his white shirt. 

 

 _"Mingyu took me to the groomers today!"_ Wonwoo widened his eyes as he stared at the fresh Honey. Her fur had been trimmed for a bit and it looked like it had been through a rigorous bath, her nails had been cut down and she had a new pink collar on. Wonwoo takes a look at the locket and his mouth went agape. 

 

_Owner: Jeon Wonwoo_

_If lost please return to Kim Mingyu_

 

"Huh that's weird," Wonwoo says to himself before kissing Honey's nose and settles her down. He thought that Mingyu didn't like Honey nor even wanted to take care of her when he was gone but he guesses that the demon just wanted Honey not to be lost. After all, Honey was his responsibility.  Walking to the house, he was surprised that he found it spotless yet empty. Did Mingyu do all of this? 

 

"Oh hey. You are back" Mingyu appears with an apple juice box from the living room and he stares at Wonwoo. Wonwoo starts to feel uncomfortable so he looks away from the demon. 

 

"Y-You bought honey to the groomers?" Why was he stuttering? This was so embarrassing that he was nervous in front of his own soulmate but who could blame him? They were two different worlds and the only thing that kept him sane until know was the barcode on his wrist. Either way, he was thankful for Mingyu today because he isn't able to spoil her for a whole month now. 

 

"Yeah, I figured since you left her here I wanted to spoil my soulmate's property" Why did that sound so wrong yet Wonwoo was blushing? Why did it sound so right yet Mingyu felt so embarrassed? Either way, silence soon overcomes both of them that Wonwoo had to stare off into the distance and sees that there is one more mattress on the floor. 

 

"Did you buy that?" Mingyu widened his eyes before looking behind him and sees the new mattress he bought while Honey was with the groomers. It was for Wonwoo though, he knew that the other didn't like to be in a bed with a huge man who took up almost 90% of it. 

 

"It's for you, I wanted you to be comfortable enough to sleep together" Again, nice play on words Kim Mingyu. You actually sounded like a fool. 

 

"It should be yours, I didn't buy it" Wonwoo says, shaking his head. Mingyu gives him a small smile. 

 

"I bought it for you meaning that it is yours, to begin with" Mingyu retaliates and Wonwoo raises his brow. Placing his hand on his hips, his stance became more like a mother scolding her child. 

 

"It's not mine Kim Mingyu. I don't wanna take things that I didn't buy with my own money" Mingyu downright copies his stance and to make things funnier, he copies his voice. Wonwoo gasps. 

 

"And I told you that I bought it for you and you are going to sleep on it tonight whether you like or not" Wonwoo furrows his brows and was about to argue some more because they had all the time in the world when Honey interrupted their conversation. 

 

 _"Now I know why you guys are soulmates"_ They almost choked on this. 

 

* * *

 

It was dawn when Mignyu couldn't sleep as he hears the shivers and whimpers as the cold air goes past through them. They don't have a thermostat installed in their house yet and it was raining heavily outside. Sighing, Mingyu turns around to look at Wonwoo who was in dreamland but shivering constantly as the cold air makes its way to his small body. 

 

There was only one way to solve this. 

 

Sitting up, he already gave Wonwoo the thickest blanket but somehow he was still cold but knowing his partner has a little body, he pushes his mattress next to him and wraps himself inside of the blanket. Wrapping his arms around Wonwoo, he places his chin under his head while stroking his fingers through his black hair. They don't have to fall in love with each other to know when to help one another. 

 

They just needed to be civil. 

 

Instantly, Mingyu's warm body acted as a heat cushion and Wonwoo stops shivering and snores peacefully that makes Mingyu smile. 

 

"Goodnight,  Wonwoo" He closes his eyes and for the first time ever, Mingyu didn't have nightmares about the boy in the cabinet. 


	9. Chapter 9

Waking up to tanned arms wrapped around your body and the soft snores filling up the room that makes Wonwoo whine and open his eyes. He didn't imagine that Mingyu was actually this handsome up close, for a demon of course. He isn't really calling Mingyu that handsome because all the demons he had seen are all old, run out of their young blood and covered in evilness that makes them suffer. He was curious though, how did Mingyu become a demon? 

 

Wonwoo knew his own story though, how he became an angel. It was said that he was killed by someone close to his life, someone who he didn't know would strangle him to death, someone who betrayed his trust, broke it and threw it away. At least that was he was told. He doesn't remember anything else from his "human" days. All he knows that he became an angel for being a good soul. 

 

Theoretically, if you see Mingyu in real life you would think he was an angel. His smile would make anyone think that he was a descendant from the heavens, especially his behavior yesterday. Buying Wonwoo a bed? Bringing honey to the groomers? He acted more angelic than him. That was the thing he was most scared of. Demons were known to have a second face, having this warm smile but those glimmering eyes were dark, a scary soul that he never wants to encounter yet he was here. 

 

Sleeping in the same bed as a demon who was allegedly his soulmate. A story that was covered up in dirt for so many years and forgotten by many. Even God himself. Did God know that his soulmate was a demon? Did Satan know that his demon was mated to an angel who only worshipped morality and trust in the Lord, the one and only? Did they know? They must know, they were their Gods, their saviors, their protectors.   

 

He stares at Mingyu as if he wants to figure him out, like a puzzle missing its pieces and Wonwoo wants to find every single one. Soulmates were supposed to be serious thing, a sacred thing like marriage but you can't shy away from your partner and file for a divorce. They need to stay together until one of them departs from the heavens or hell until one of them falls for each other. 

 

Love. Wonwoo has experienced love before, from having Jeonghan by his side and Honey floating with him. He loved them very much but when it came to Mingyu from the first time they met in that bathroom, he felt pain in his heart. He felt as if he was suffocating when he saw the numbers on his wrist that glowed ever so brightly, telling him that this demon was his soulmate. 

 

It was as if he knew Mingyu from before, that's the pain he felt. The pain that he had forgotten him, the pain of losing him yet not remembering how or why they met. They never met, never made eye contact till now. Not even their circle of friends knew each other, it just so happens that they are soulmates. Wonwoo believed that everything happens for a reason, for a purpose. 

 

But what if..? 

 

What if they fell in love- 

 

That's impossible. They cannot fall in love. They cannot get these strings to be attached to one another. 

 

He actually felt sorry for Mingyu that he had to go through this, that his soulmate was him. He deserved to be with his own kind and not him who is the opposite of him. He didn't notice that he was staring at Mingyu for such a long time that a strand of hair falls perfectly at the right time. 

 

Unconsciously, he pushed away from the strand of hair that had fallen onto Mingyu's face and chuckled when the demon scrunched up his nose in discomfort and nuzzled closer to the angel. Wonwoo didn't have work today, he finished his job for the week and had around three days of rest. Suddenly he sat up when Mingyu started to wake up and acted like he also woke up also by yawning and stretching his aching limbs. 

 

"Did you sleep well?" He felt his heartbeat faster once he hears Mingyu's morning voice boom through his whole body. He only nods to answer and feels Mingyu shift to sit up until their shoulders were touching. 

 

"That's great, you were shivering all night from the storm" Wonwoo was very much embarrassed. He gets sick very easily despite his eternal life. Of course, everything needs to come with a struggle. As he said, _everything has a reason._  

 

"I-I'm sorry" He stutters out, maybe that's why he woke up to being in Mingyu's arms To give him heat to survive the whole night. Mingyu only smirks at him before getting up from the bed. Wonwoo doesn't say anything until he hears the bathroom door closed and he sighs. He wouldn't mind for this to be an everyday occurrence but he would rather be ready. Shuffling out of the bed, he goes to the kitchen and boils his green tea. 

 

He wasn't much a coffee person like Jeonghan, who miraculously drinks around three cups of it every day. He prefers the warm and healthy kind of beverage that doesn't make his headache if he drinks too many. Getting a cup from their very empty cabinet, he hums to the tune of a song that he likes and waits for his tea to brew. As the tea brews, he goes back to the living room and starts to fix their mattress. Maybe it was time to buy a bed, it was awkward enough to sleep on the freaking floor together, what more if they buy a bed? Together? 

 

Now that would make him go insane. He pushes Mingyu's mattress away from his, folding his blanket so that there would be an avoidance of like what happened earlier and last night ever occurring again. He was thankful of course but he would prefer not to happen ever again. Suddenly he hears footsteps behind him and he turns around and instantly screams. 

 

"DEMON!" Wonwoo throws the perfectly folded blanket to _wet, naked, and dripping_ Mingyu. Fresh out of the shower. Wonwoo kept screaming and Mingyu just kept laughing. He just kept laughing like an idiot.  Wonwoo started to chant the holy rosary out of context, keeping his eyes closed. Now that he thinks of it, He DID mind that this was an everyday occurrence. 

 

"Calm down, angel. I'm perfectly covered up now" Wonwoo didn't know why trusted him and he instantly regretted it. 

 

"Will you please!" Wonwoo says, covering his hands and praying once again for his sin that he saw the pride and joy of Kim Mingyu. Mingyu just laughs before shaking his head. He had enough fun for now. Wrapping the towel around his waist for the sake of his pure soulmate, his ears perked up as he hears the high pitch sound from the boiler. 

 

"I'll get it!" Wonwoo says, still turned on his back and starts to walk, sideways. Mingyu watches him with pure satisfaction as Wonwoo tries to walk to the kitchen without tripping and falling and now reciting the Apostles creed with all his heart. Mingyu rolls his eyes when Wonwoo reaches the boiler and decides to leave Wonwoo for his tea time. Wonwoo shakily, turns off the stove, his face heating up as he remembers what happened moments ago. 

 

He regrets everything. 

 

He regrets being able to see a demon's pride that makes him want to puke. He huffs out a breath and pours his tea and drinks it in one go, trying to drown the discomfort from earlier. He did not expect that happen, plus why was even Mingyu naked? That, he never wants to know. Shaking his head, still being in denial he pours himself another glass of tea. 

 

"Wonwoo, I just- FUCK!" 

 

"AH!" Wonwoo jumped in shocked and accidentally spilled tea all over the freshly showered Mingyu who surprisingly still didn't have a shirt on. He widened his eyes as he hears the demon groan in pain, the skin of his chest and neck was turning red and Wonwoo immediately grabbed a towel and soaked with water. 

 

"'I'm sorry! You scared me!" Wonwoo hurriedly says, deeming that the towel was soaked enough and placed it on the affected area. Mingyu shakes his head and tries to pry off Wonwoo's hand. 

 

"No, it's okay. I can heal-" Mingyu stops himself when he hears Wonwoo chanting the words: "This is all my fault. I'm sorry" over and over and over again. Wonwoo was blaming himself again and again and Mingyu had to intervene. 

 

"Wonwoo, it's okay. I'm alright" Mingyu says, his hands still onto Wonwoo's hands who looked up with sad eyes. He didn't mean for this accident to happen. 

 

"I'm sorry, I know you just showered and need to shower again and I just- I'm sorry," Wownoo tells him and Mingyu only stares at the beautiful angel in front of him who went silent when they at each other. Their faces were inches apart, their hands were touching each other and their breaths getting shallower. It was an awkward moment after another. 

 

Fate was playing with them, like puppets. 

 

Wonwoo was the first to pull away, leaving Mingyu to hold the wet towel to himself. 

 

"W-Why are you even here?" Wonwoo was stuttering again and the demon looked at him, worried. Was Wonwoo always this unconfident? 

 

"I'm just here to say that what happened earlier was an accident. I forgot to bring my towel with me and I thought you were in the kitchen so I just went out and didn't realize you were there" Mingyu confesses, just so that their relationship isn't as awkward as it seems already. He didn't want to break any more bonds that they have already, wait, do they even have a bond? Wonwoo doesn't look at him but nods. 

 

"'It's fine. We both messed up anyways" Wonwoo says, voice faltering at the last one and Mingyu chuckles. He knew that the angel was shy and he was hoping that he would break his shell through this "relationship" 

 

"You don't have work today?" Why was Mingyu playing twenty questions with him in this early in the morning? He wasn't in the mood but since he already spilled boiling hot tea on Mingyu, he might as well entertain the demon's questions. 

 

"None, I finished it all yesterday" Mingyu nods in understanding.  Maybe that's why Wonwoo got home later than usual last night. Mingyu respects him for that. 

 

"What about you? Don't you have work?" Wonwoo finally looks at him, careful not to look down and only stare at Mingyu's face and not lower than that. He didn't want to recite another rosary for ten days straight after that. The demon smiles at him eerily. 

 

"Not given the assignment to do for the week but if I feel like today's not a good day then I will do some work" There was something sinister about Mingyu's smile that makes Wonwoo's skin crawl. Wonwoo continues with his questions. 

 

"What kind of work?" Wonwoo should have known this by now that demons do what demons are supposed to do. All the evil in the world belongs to them. He should have read about it by now but he didn't feel like it since there was someone who was going to answer his questions. 

 

"Hey, it's my turn now" Mingyu playfully winks at him and Wonwoo furrows his brows together. Fine, he can have a go. 

 

"Do you remember anything in your past?" Wonwoo frowns at this, what does he mean? What past? He cocks his head to the side, eyes squinting in confusion. What did he mean to his past? Mingyu decides to explain further. 

 

"Minghao used to tell me that everyone has a reason why they are reincarnated as they are now, incubus, demon, angel, seraphs, everyone and it's because of their past. It's either they did something good or something horrible" Mingyu starts to step closer to Wonwoo who stays in his stand. He wants to know something about Wonwoo that makes his curious bones tingle.  He was trying to connect something together. 

 

Wonwoo sadly shakes his head, already digging into his brain for an answer but he did remember something, a dream that he can't forget. 

 

"I did dream about something though, I was in a house and I hear crying from somewhere" Mingyu raises his brow. Wonwoo in a house and hearing cries from someone. 

 

"And all I could remember where these flashing lights, it felt human but at the same time, it didn't" Wonwoo continues and Mingyu nods. 

 

"All I could hear was crying though as if they were asking for help. Crying for help I mean after that I don't remember anything else. I talked to Jeonghan about it and he says that it may be a reminder of the past" 

 

"Did you have any other dreams after that?" Wonwoo smirks, it was his time to play a reverse. 

 

"My question now, Mingyu. You are not playing fair" Mingyu only groans before nodding. It was worth a try to connect things together. Wonwoo looks at him, wary though at his question but this was to get to know Mingyu. 

 

"How did you became a demon?" Mingyu was shocked at this question and stared, wide-eyed at Wonwoo who realized that his question probably offended him. 

 

"I'm sorry. It's probably a stupid question-" 

 

"I was told that I killed someone"  The aura in the room dropped to a cold atmosphere. Wonwoo was frozen in his place but his eyes didn't leave the demons. In fact, he knew he saw that Mingyu's eyes turned darker. A black shift in his iris. 

 

"I killed them out of possessiveness, out of anger. I didn't realize that I was doing the crime until that person was only a limp of a body. Until my hands were only coated in their blood" Wonwoo had to look away from Mingyu for a moment, this was too much for him. He was too much for him. 

 

"That's what I was told when I woke up, chained up and tortured in hell before I could become a free demon" Mingyu remembers it. How the fire burnt his body to crisp, how the blood poured over him made him greedy, hungry for the end of humanity. How much the rituals awakened the evil inside of him. He was meant to become a demon. Now it was his time to ask a question. 

 

"Are you now scared of me, Wonwoo?" 

 

"S-Stop" He wants Mingyu to stop talking right now, his head was aching and his heart was tightening against his chest. Every word that comes out of Mingyu's lips makes his heartburn like it was on fire, his heart was holding a torch and lighting itself on fire. Mingyu watches Wonwoo, silently. Wonwoo should have never asked that question. 

 

"I-I need to g-go to the bathroom" The presence of Mingyu was making him sick in the stomach that he ran to the bathroom and locking it. What was happening to him? He looked at himself in the mirror and he saw the scariest thing in his life. 

 

Marks on his neck. Not just any marks, hand marks. His breath was narrowing down his windpipe as he shakingly touched one of them and instantly, the marks were gone. What was happening to him?

 

On the other side, Mingyu can feel the range as he looked down on his side. Satan was punishing him. His hands were coated in blood. This was him, a demon who is getting punished.  


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on my twitter: @saecoupsgyu

"What's wrong?" 

 

"Nothing" 

 

"It doesn't look like nothing" Wonwoo ignores the angel beside him, opening up his phone as he collects more lives from the work he did earlier which was helping an old man get through the bridge of heaven, deemed as a good man by many people for his wonderful help in their community who has died of cancer. Wonwoo led him up to heavens as God requested, he didn't need to go to the purgatory to wait. He needed to take a breather outside of the house that smelled like Mingyu. He needed to work today to escape what happened yesterday despite he told Mingyu that he had three days of rest. 

 

"Is it about Mingyu?" Jeonghan asks again, annoyingly and that makes Wonwoo freeze. About yesterday, it was terrifying and crazy. He wasn't scared of the demon nor does he want to leave the house and call it quits to this soulmate thing knowing he can't because it wasn't his decision when he will turn into white butterflies. He was just overwhelmed? Is that how you say it? Overwhelmed by the fact that he may have gotten to know a much more scarier side of Kim Mingyu than he expected? He still remembers though. 

 

How his eyes turned black, how the corner of his lips was almost pulling into a smirk, hos his skin crawled as the demon told him about his creation. He knew that demons do something bad when they were once humans but he didn't expect for Mingyu to be so open, to be so open about killing someone over anger. Did he kill a stranger? Did he kill someone he loved? Did he kill himself? No. It can't be, right? Mingyu looked like a happy person despite the evilness behind his smile? 

 

He didn't kill himself, right? Jeonghan widened his eyes as he sees the tear fell from Wonwoo's eyes and he immediately wiped it off. What's is wrong with his best friend today? 

 

"Hey, Wonu, talk to me-" 

 

"What if your soulmate was a monster?" Shit. Wonwoo eyes widened like saucers and he felt his voice twist into the bile that was about to push up. Mingyu was not a monster, he knows it. God wouldn't give him a monster if he loved his angel. Jeonghan was just speechless but decides to speak despite the shock electrifying his whole body. Just what was Wonwoo thinking? 

 

"Wonwoo, what?" Wonwoo only shakes his head, ignoring the thought. He was just getting overwhelmed by this, by Mingyu, by everything that happened all in a span of a week. Can he go back to the old days where he was happy helping people and bringing cats along the heavens who were mistreated? Can he go back to his life without this much chaos? He doesn't even have that kind of power. 

 

"I'm sorry, my mind is just spiraling out of control" Jeonghan listens, he always listens to his rants before speaking. 

 

"What did Mingyu do?" Wonwoo stance became more upsetting, his back was arched and in pain from sitting in forced posture for so long and his lips going downhill. He wanted to believe in Mingyu but there was something inside of him that screamed that he can't. 

 

"Mingyu told me about the reason he is a demon" 

 

"What did he do?" 

 

"He told me that he killed someone out of anger, out of possessiveness" Jeonghan stayed silent although he wasn't surprised. Everyone had to go through a process of creation, whether you are worthy to become an angel based on your good deeds or how you become a demon based on the sins you tallied up during your stay on earth. 

 

"Wonwoo, that's normal" It doesn't feel normal to him. It totally wasn't normal that Mingyu became almost satanic when he was talking about it. 

 

"I don't feel normal when he was talking about it" Should he tell him about the marks on his neck once he was done talking to Mingyu for the rest of the day. 

 

"It's because you aren't so used to be around another kind that isn't holy. You need to understand where other creatures are coming from Wonwoo" Jeonghan says as a matter of fact and that makes Wonwoo relax for a bit. He just needs to understand right? Mingyu was his soulmate, he isn't like his kind. He was different, he appreciates that so he understands. 

 

Wonwoo rubs his neck, feeling a tight squeeze and looks at his hand and widened his eyes. B-Blood? He starts screaming, wiping away 

 

"Wonwoo?!" Jeonghan stood up, holding Wonwoo as the angel screams for help. He shakes him, speaking with the words "Calm down, Wonwoo" or "What's wrong?". Wonwoo sounded like he was in a horror movie but it plays on his mind that makes him freeze. 

 

_He was losing his breath. Huge hands on his neck as he cries punches everywhere but he couldn't see the predator. He was lost himself in the dark eyes that stared at him, the growls that this human-produced. He was on the floor, letting this monster strangles him to death and holds the knife almost in his neck. This was the end of him. This was the end of them._

 

_"I love you-"_

 

"WONWOO!" The angel snaps out of it, he felt tears flowing, his whole body shaking. What was happening to him? Why is this happening to him? One thing he knows, he needs to stay away from Mingyu from now on. 

 

* * *

 

"I told him" Mingyu says, puffing out the cigarette while he lets Honey sleep in his lap. Wonwoo didn't take Honey today, for her not to be bored for work today. Plus, Mingyu thinks he had taken a bit of a liking of Honey as a pet even if he was a dog person at best. Minghao raised his brow, shifting in his seat. They were in the patio, sitting in plastic chairs because Mingyu nor WOnwoo hasn't decorated the whole house yet. 

 

"Told him about what?" Mingyu takes another huff of the cigarette. He wasn't scared that this will kill him, he was eternal for God's sake. What will kill him is Minghao knowing what happened yesterday. 

 

"I told him about my creation the reason for my creation" He didn't have any other choice. They were soulmates, they were supposed to be one. They are supposed to be safe around each other, not hiding secrets until one of them reveal it when it isn't the right time. Mingyu just wants to be honest with Wonwoo as much as possible. It was already troubling that they are different in terms of species, what more if the don't support each other? 

 

"What did he say?" Mingyu finishes his cigarette and squeezes it in the ashtray next to him. He starts getting his next one and lights it up with distressed. 

 

"His reaction made me sad" Mingyu confesses. He didn't expect Wonwoo to look so scared of him. He promised himself years ago until now that he wants to make his soulmate feel safe around him, to protect him until he is the one that is saying that he needs space To cherish them but when Wonwoo came, he doesn't know where that promise went. 

 

"He was scared, Hao. He looked so afraid of me as if I was going to hurt him" Mingyu wasn't going to hurt Wonwoo, ever. He didn't mean anything that had happened yesterday, the way he felt so alive and so strong at that time. He knew his eyes turned a darker shade yet he didn't stop it. Why he didn't fucking stop it? 

 

"I don't want that to ever happen again, we are just starting to get to know each other and I just messed it up" Mngyu didn't even want to puff out his cigarette anymore so he just burned it off, his head was aching as well and Honey had awoken at this point and ignored the other and just jumped off his lap to do cat things. Minghao sighs as well, he knows that Mingyu was always committed to the idea of having a soulmate and he doesn't know what to say. 

 

He hasn't met his soulmate so he might as well give him common advice. Finishing up the cup of whiskey that Mingyu offered it to him, he looks at his best friend. 

 

"I think you need to tone it down a little. You guys maybe soulmates but that doesn't mean that Wonwoo can handle you all at once that you poured on to him. It is a good start but Wonwoo was probably too overwhelmed by you. Remember, nobody knows you guys are actually soulmates other than me and Jeonghan if everyone knows they will start to question your relationship" Mingyu only nodded at this and bites his lip when he realizes that he doesn't know anything about Wonwoo yet. 

 

Fuck, why was he so selfish? He shouldn't be selfish even if hell taught him to do so. He hated himself for pushing Wonwoo over the edge. 

 

* * *

 

Wonwoo comes home pretty early but he was tired. He dragged his feet along the pavement, it was tiring thinking about a man that was home all day taking care of your cat, draining to the point he was not sure how he was going to survive the next couple of weeks as he needed to help people cross the bridge of heavens or change the lives of people. 

 

He finally reaches the house and opens the door. He freezes as he hears the soft snores coming from the living room. They really need to buy some furniture in the house. It feels too empty. He walks int he living room, closing the door behind him silently to see Mingyu snoring away in his bed and Wonwoo frowns. 

 

 _"Master?"_ Honey comes behind Wonwoo after eating her meal. 

 

"Hey Honey, how are you?" Wonwoo asks, putting down his bag and picking her up. They sat down on the staircase that was next to the living room. Wonwoo starts massaging her head and Honey purrs in contentment. He smiles looking down on his cat. 

 

"I'm sorry if I wasn't able to bring you along, I don't want to bore you with just walking along the bridge of heavens all day. I know you hate walking" Honey licks his finger in understanding. Her master really cared for her. 

 

"I heard about what happened yesterday earlier" Wonwoo raises his brow and Honey looks down. 

 

 _"Mingyu invited his friend over earlier, Minghao was it?"_   Wonwoo nods but sighs as well. They really need to set some boundaries in their house or else one fo them will throw a party of only their own kind. 

 

 _"Mingyu told him that master is afraid of him. Are you really afraid of him master?"_ Wonwoo doesn't even know if he can look Mingyu as normal as possible after yesterday. He didn't know if he can even be in the same room, breathing next to him. Deep down, he already has forgiven Mingyu for it but he just doesn't know if he can trust him again. After all, they even haven't gotten to know each other yet and he already lost his trust. 

 

"It's...complicated" Wonwoo answers for now and Honey doesn't question him after that. He feels guilty of wanting to set a line between him and Mingyu but he knows that the demon wouldn't like that. Snapping his fingers, Honey's cloud bed appears and she jumps on it excitedly before getting in her position to sleep off the night. Wonwoo goes back to the living room and frowns when he sees Mingyu, without a blanket and was shivering. 

 

It wasn't even that cold but the other was almost dying from the shivers. Wonwoo gets the blanket folded on his bed and wraps it around Mingyu's big body. He may not trust him but he can't deny that he doesn't feel sorry for Mingyu. He is the one to blame, he shouldn't have ever asked that question. Maybe their "relationship" is not that already strained as it seems. 

 

"I'm sorry" He whispers, his apologies getting useless by the more he uses it but he feels so guilty that the apology is from his heart. Wonwoo pats the sleeping Mingyu's head, he must try to understand and he will try to understand how do demons work for the sake of Mingyu. 

 

"I'll try okay? I promise" Wonwoo whispers, completely forgetting that he promised to himself to stay away from Mingyu. That was going to work neither is giving him the cold shoulder like he thought of earlier. They were one and they need to take advantage of that. 


	11. Chapter 11

Mingyu opens his eyes to the sound of chirping birds that if he wasn't in the presence of the angel, he would probably set them on fire and call it a day eating literally fried chicken fresh from the grill or fried bird for that matter. He groans and shoves his blanket down to the floor, the weather seemed to hot for him today (ironic for a demon who used to settle in the fires of hell) and rolls over his stomach. Wonwoo wasn't on his bed nor was Honey on her cloud. Did Wonwoo have work again? 

 

If so, it was unusual for WOnwoo not to wake him up when he had work but then again, Mingyu crashed pretty hard last night from drinking whiskey with Minghao in the afternoon that he fell asleep around 7 in the evening. Pretty early for an eternal being who doesn't even need sleep to keep himself alive. Sitting up, he rubs the sand in his eyes and he stretches his limbs. He still doesn't have work today and he hopes that he is given one because he can't play house-sitter fo so long. Suddenly, the smell of chicken (not fried birds) sent his stomach grumbling. 

 

Walking to the kitchen he was surprised when there is already food set up in their little dining table across their kitchen. Honey was sitting by the table, licking her paws when she spots Mingyu. She lets out a loud mewl and Wonwoo's head pops out of the counter and that makes Mingyu jump for a bit. 

 

"Good afternoon" Wonwoo mutters out, a soft smile spreading across his lips and Mingyu raises his brow. This was unusual. Wonwoo has never made any food since they have been in this house except for tea's and Honey's fish but other than that, a meal for the both of them. Mingyu can smell something fishy around here and it's not coming from Honey's mouth. 

 

"Is it already afternoon?" Mingyu asks, coming a bit closer to the chef for the day. Wonwoo stands up, rubbing his hands on the white apron he had gotten for today. Yes, for today. Why? Wonwoo doesn't really like to cook if anything, Mingyu should make Wonwoo stay away from the stove because God knows how clumsy he is but Mingyu doesn't know that yet. Mingyu looks at the clock behind him and he sighs when he reads _1:04 pm_ and turns to look back to the angel. 

 

"I know you and Minghao drank yesterday and I don't really want to wake you up" Wonwoo says, fidgeting his fingers in hopes to resolve the issue for today. He did promise that he will try to at least understand the demon dynamics and learn things but he was so scared that Mingyu might not be that open as it seems. Mingyu stares at him with unreadable eyes. 

 

"Anyways, lunch will be ready. Sit down okay?" Mingyu hesitatingly nods and he follows Wonwoo's command. The angel bites his lip and thinks to himself that this is probably the most awkward they could get in. He focuses back onto his meal and unwillingly checks his phone for the next step. 

 

"Okay, after you sear the chicken, put the sauce in the pot. I can do that" Wonwoo does at least know how to read instructions, that he can be thankful for when cooking. Putting the ready-made sauce that he made earlier into the pot, he stirs it constantly. He was making chicken alfredo because it's easy and doesn't take that much time in cooking. Smiling, he then puts the pasta in the pot. 

 

Mingyu watches from afar, in utter adornment. He didn't realize that Wonwoo is putting all this work for him. Honey comes to him, licking his face and he chuckles. 

 

 _"You are smiling"_ Honey whispers and he raises his brow. Was he? Oh yeah, he was. He still didn't pull his smile down from his face and pats Honey's head. He smiled a lot more when Wonwoo comes to the dining table with a huge red pot and what smells like proper food because whiskey and beer don't make you less hungry. 

 

"It smells good, angel"  _Angel. He called you an angel._ Wonwoo almost chokes on the new nickname, it doesn't suit him though. He was just a seraph who helps people and souls. An angel would probably fit Jeonghan more as that was his real nickname. Mingyu sees the blush in Wonwoo's cheeks and he chuckles silently, Wonwoo looked cute when he was blushing. 

 

"I-I do n-not" Fuck, did he say it out loud? Mingyu widened his eyes and took it back. Wonwoo widened his eyes and shakes his head. He didn't want this! Now he was guilty of blushing. Honey looks at the two and then at the red pot with food that's about to get cold when her master and Mingyu were fighting off something that she didn't understand but she knows it was probably something as little as her so she just meows loudly out of context. 

 

 _"Aren't you guys going to eat first, master? Mingyu?"_ They stop with whatever they are arguing, knowing it was going nowhere but embarrassment and apologies. 

 

"S-she's right" Mingyu only sighs, his mouth is just spewing out words right now and it's not helping their current status in their "relationship". Sometimes he thinks why fate played with him and gave him Wonwoo. The angel was totally out of his league. He was handsome, nice and very thoughtful. He could have just left Mingyu in the bathroom once he found out that he was his soulmate but he didn't. 

 

"Let's eat?" Mingyu suggests and Wonwoo nods, pulling off the pot gloves and placing them in the counter. He silently prays that Mingyu would like it, saying a soft hail mary he sits down and lets Mingyu take the first plate which he was surprised when Mingyu starts to put the alfredo on Wonwoo's plate. He was about to say something like "serve yourself first, you must be hungry" but he kept his mouth closed. He didn't need another useless conversation that turns them into arguing husbands that complain about being too nice. 

 

Now that would never end unless Honey will do her thing like break it up. 

 

"Thank you" Wonwoo whispers and Mingyu cheesily smiles. It may seem as if they are a newly married couple in their new house with their pet cat from an outsider perspective but that wasn't the case. They were just being civil enough not to strangle each other and call it quits. Mingyu takes his servings and Wonwoo from the corner of his eye watches Mingyu eat his first mouthful and he eats his, only a tiny portion fro his tiny stomach. Oh god, he hasn't told Mingyu that he doesn't eat much. 

 

"You didn't add salt?" Mingyu asks, swallowing his food which tasted a bit bland. Although the sweet and sour sauce made it up for the taste but he can tell that something was off. Just a tiny bit of seasoning. Wownoo stiffens. 

 

"Can demons eat anything that has salt?" Oh, that's where he was coming from? Mingyu eyes only sparkled at this and Wonwoo felt like a fool again. He hasn't done enough research, has he? 

 

"Is the salt blessed?" Wonwoo slowly shakes his head. It's just salt that he bought from the store with his lives converted to money. He never actually knew about that but when Jeonghan taught him how to use lives to form like money, he thinks he might as well use it for good use while they are in the real world. He hears Mingyu chuckle. 

 

"If that's so then I wouldn't have any problem with it. It's only a conspiracy about us demons or ghosts being scared of salt when it's not actually blessed by holy water" Mingyu explains and Wonwoo's mouth went agape. Is this the reason why Wonwoo was so hesitant to serve his food? 

 

"R-Really? I'm sorry I'll put salt next time!" Mingyu watches Wonwoo beat himself up again and he stops it before another mountain of apologies can be spilled from his mouth. 

 

"No it's okay! I'll cook next time if you want!" Mingyu has never mentioned that he was actually a great cook, based on his ramen making skills from Minghao and his multiple deserts he served to Satan himself. He was sometimes offered to become his head chef but he always declined it because there wasn't any freedom given in the mansion of Satan. He needed to work and work without breaks. Sure, being a demon wasn't the highest paying job but at least he can get some freedom and quality time to himself and well, to Wonwoo of course. 

 

How the hell does a relationship work if you don't have time to invest in it? 

 

"N-No! You already cleaned and-" Mingyu shushes him with a finger going to Wonwoo's lips. Now, they are going physical but in a friendly way? Kind of like a way wherein you met your online crush type of way. 

 

"Trust me when I say I will cook" and Wonwoo just lets him win again. Mingyu pulls his finger away and continues to eat while Wonwoo watches him eat with his heart beating in his ears and his whole body shaking from his stomach flipping. Mingyu hides his own blush very well. 

 

* * *

 

"Are you free today?" Mingyu asks while Wonwoo washes the dishes. Surprisingly, they finished the whole pot well, Mingyu finished almost the whole portion and Wonwoo was proud that the first time he cooked was successful enough that Mingyu didn't throw up. Wonwoo looked at him and closed the faucet. 

 

"Why?" Mingyu cheekily smiles again which makes Wonwoo's heart beat faster. 

 

"I was thinking that we should go buy some furniture. It's been almost a week since we lived here and the place is too big for us three" Mingyu pulls himself to the counter next to the sink and sits on it, although his feet could still almost touch the floor, he swings them like a child. Wonwoo bit his lip, he hasn't been able to save up that much money right now. 

 

"I'll go check on my account-" Mingyu suddenly reveals in his hands a load of cash plastered in a rubber band and he gives it to Wonwoo who stares in awe. Since when did Mingyu get this? Wonwoo sets it don as he doesn't want to be held in greed, Mingyu nods at this. Angels were supposed to be loyal and respectful to the commandments, to not be blinded by the sin below them. 

 

"Don't worry about where this came from. Just trust me" Mingyu may have borrowed some lives from Minghao but most of it was from his own. Guess his red shoes can wait until he can save up again but that's not his priority right now. This house was his priority and if anything, Wonwoo was his long term one. Mingyu hops off the counter and takes the money. 

 

"Be ready in ten minutes" That was all Mingyu said before going to the living room to prepare and leaves Wonwoo as confused as ever. 

 

Ten minutes later, Wonwoo was dressed in his black sweatshirt and black pants. He was wearing his glasses today since he needed to go outside and he was carrying Honey in his arms. It wasn't also usual that he will go outside looking like a human being than an angel and without Honey? That was something he doesn't know he can survive. Leaving without Honey to work was fine but having fun without her? 

 

 _"I'm going to be okay, master"_ Honey mewls in his arms, licking his jawline and looking straight up to him with the cutest cat eyes, the one where they look like they are so sad or being scolded.  

 

"I'm fine with you leaving alone with work because Mingyu's here but now that we are both going out, Honey, you know I can't leave you like this" Wonwoo confesses, running his thumb against Honey's head. It still feels velvety smooth and it's been days since she was last groomed. Honey reaches for his finger and purrs on it. 

 

 _"I am going to be okay"_ Honey says and Wonwoo knows that Honey can take care of herself. She's a cat for god's sake, she is also undeniably smart. Smarter than Wonwoo himself and that makes him question his existence. Mingyu soon comes in a not so casual outfit. He was wearing a striped long-sleeved, glasses and black pants with a chain hanging down from it. Definitely not a look that's just going to a store. 

 

"You ready?" Mingyu asks, cooing at Honey who jumps down from Wonwoo's arms and slides her small body onto his legs. Wonwoo nods, not looking at Mingyu because he doesn't know why he was even blushing at this moment in time. Mingyu then suddenly takes his hand which shocks Wonwoo to the point where he lets Mingyu drag him outside, forgetting to say goodbye to Honey. 

 

Mingyu was holding his hand, their fingers were intertwined, both of their hearts racing against their chest as they walked to the store. Completely forgetting the world for now and just enjoy their lives. They soon reach the store, people looking at the new couple that moved in the city and Wonwoo succumbs into his silent side as Mingyu talks to one of the staff who starts leading them to one section. They were still holding hands and Wonwoo tugs on it making Mingyu stop his tracks. 

 

"What's wrong?" Mingyu asks, looking at Wonwoo intensely because he thinks the angle might have hurt himself but he stays silent, looking down. Mingyu raises his brow before looking anywhere to see some people looking at them, whispering things to their friends or family. Is this why Wonwoo was silent? 

 

"Don't mind them, at least you are eternal right?" He glares at one of the ladies who was a staff member who was rather, disgusted but he didn't want to kill off anyone today and spared her a glare. Not especially Wonwoo was right beside him. Placing an arm around the smaller's shoulder, they continue walking while the demon rubs his hand on his shoulder. 

 

Mingyu knows how to calm Wonwoo down which was surprising to the angel. He felt safe in the demon's arms, ironic enough that the world deemed demons as unholy, unpure, and more than anything unmerciful to whoever they come across, to whoever they play with their bloody hands and fucked with their minds. There wasn't an option that demons were just like human beings, a darker version rather. 

 

"You know you are an angel for a reason right? Humans are fucking disgusting anyways" Wonwoo winces at the curse word and Mingyu only chuckles  _Take it easy, Kim Mingyu. He isn't like you._ Right, he must be self-conscious about his words since the angel was fragile. 

 

"I actually don't remember what I did to become an angel" Wonwoo whispers as the staff began his sales pitch and to be honest Wonwoo wasn't even listening. He wasn't too fond of furniture picking. In fact, he wasn't too fond of being picky. If he sees something that works fine, hee will just go through with it and use it until it gives upon him. Nonetheless, maybe that's why he doesn't have that much stuff back at his house in the heavens. 

 

"Maybe you are just too pure or maybe you saved someone when you were still alive" Mngyu says, smiling at the salesman. Wonwoo feels a pang in his heart when Mingyu mentions above saving someone. He wasn't that heroic nor was he that brave enough to help someone since he is the type of person that will just freeze when accidents happen. 

 

"I'm not that kind of person" Wonwoo says and his eyes widened when Mingyu nods at the salesman, marking their first-ever bought furniture together. It was a large bed, white pillows and a red blanket with a medium-sized headboard with sun accents on it. It was simple yet stunningly beautiful. 

 

"Did you just buy without my intake?" Mingyu looked at him, bewilderment. 

 

"I just thought you don't want to buy furniture?" Mingyu asks, blinking in confusion to Wonwoo who just sighs. He was probably right, Wonwoo wasn't good to pick out because all he thinks is white furniture is the est but more prone to dirt. 

 

"You can pick out everything after this, don't worry" Mingyu says, taking his hand before frowning when he looks at what's behind Wonwoo. Suddenly, Mingyu hugs him, his mouth going to the base of his neck and he was suffocating. 

 

"M-Mingyu-" Mingyu shushed him, glaring at the demon who suddenly appeared right before his eyes. 

 

"Be quiet and look at me" Wonwoo hesitates to look but turns his eyes and it widens like saucers when Mingyu's eyes were amber red. The demon silently chants something before and he looks at his eyes intensely. Wonwoo's eyes were red and the angel shivers when Mingyu licks a part of his neck. What was going on?! 

 

"Demon, stay calm. My scent is going to cover you" Mingyu whispers to him and stands tall, holding Wonwoo against him. He continues to glare at the demon until they meet eyes. The demon smirks at him and starts walking towards them, it was one of his frenemies, always trying to taunt him to disobey Satan. A troublesome demon. Mingyu snaps his fingers, letting time stop and the humans freeze on their stand. The two demons and the angel are the only ones moving. 

 

"Well, Kim Mingyu finally founding a whore for himself?" Wonwoo tenses up, his breath becoming shallow. The scent of Mingyu fills his nostrils, it smells like mint and something metal but it was overwhelming him to the point where he leaned his head against Mingyu's chest becoming dizzy to the scent. Mingyu snarls at him. 

 

"And what have you found yourself, Eunwang? A one night stand?" Eunwang only laughs at this. They weren't the best of friends after all. Mingyu feels it before he sees it and growls at Eunwang. 

 

"Don't you fucking touch him" Wonwoo winces at the tight hold. He can't speak, he can't do anything but be in the safest arms between these two demons. Wonwoo wraps his arms around Mingyu's waist, gripping the shirt as if he was asking for help. 

 

"Mingyu, don't be possessive. Share the whore-" Mingyu puts Wonwoo behind him, a growl being let out of his throat. Wonwoo gasps as Mingyu's hands were on his again and the angel pressed himself against his back, whimpering and wanting comfort. He doesn't know what much scarier, Eunwang or Mingyu. 

 

"I said don't fucking touch him" Mingyu is practically yelling at this point and Eunwang's eyes widened when he saw Mingyu's iris turned into a darker shade of red. A demon who was ready to fight. A demon's fight was always bloody, hours of being beaten up and all of them almost using their powers to beat each other. Today was not a fight. 

 

"Woah, there Mingyu. Calm down, I am not here to fight" Mingyu still didn't back down, his arms loosening up from Wonwoo's hold and he starts to crack his knuckles. Eunwangs knows that Mingyu was strong and can't even beat him even if he was outnumbered. 

 

"Then fucking leave right now, Eunwang. The world doesn't need your stupid as strolling around" Mingyu's eyes turn back to a lighter shade of red, inflicting no harm. He doesn't realize that Wonwoo was shaking behind him out of fear. Eungwang only glares back at Mingyu before looking at Wonwoo behind him, doubting if this was a human. Raising his brow when Mingyu lets out one more growl, he snaps his fingers and immediately turns to smoke. 

 

"Fucking idiot" Mingyu curses out. Why do these damn demons suddenly appearing out of nowhere when he was having the time of his life with his angel? Wait, his angel?! Mingyu turns around to see Wonwoo almost about to give up on his knees when Mingyu catches him before he falls. He was shaking under the demon's hold but he wasn't letting out tears. 

 

"Wonwoo? Are you okay? Talk to me, angel" Mingyu says, getting worried as time goes on. Wonwoo just whimpers on his chest, burying his head on Mingyu's neck. The demon can feel it, the beat of Wonwoo's heart, it was fast and loud. 

 

"Did I scare you?" Mingyu knows he shouldn't be asking right now but he needed an answer before anything. He needed Wonwoo's answer to let him know his mistake. Wonwoo nods, finally able to breathe as the spell wears off of him once Mingyu chants it out. The angel's eyes went back to brown, Mingyu's scent wearing off and his oak scent is back. 

 

"I'm sorry, I needed to protect you from him" Mingyu says, unconditionally pressing a kiss on Wonwoo's head who doesn't seem to process it, still shaken by the incident. It also doesn't process in Mingyu that he kissed Wonwoo in the head but the comfort of his mate before anything. 

 

"I-It's okay, I-I just- your scent is making my head ache. I-I think I need to go home" Wonwoo says, still a little bit dizzy but he can hold on his own right now. Mingyu doesn't let him go even if Wonwoo stands upright, afraid of the angel falling again. Mingyu snaps his fingers and lets time comeback. Mingyu hurriedly tells the salesman that the bed is what they are only purchasing today, sadly. 

 

Signing whatever papers needed to be done on their delivery, Mingyu takes Wonwoo home as soon as possible. He should have never shown his true colors to his angel today. He needs to apologize with his actions. As soon as they get home, Wonwoo crashes onto his mattress, a bit tired of events and Mingyu watches him. Honey wakes up from her cloud bed and mewls loudly, seeing her master stress. 

 

 _"Master? Mingyu?"_ They both ignore her, not meaning to but right now wasn't the time to answer her questions. Mingyu sits in front of Wonwoo and coos at him. 

 

"I'm sorry, angel. I'll make it up to you, I promise" Mingyu sighs, brushing his fingers through Wonwoo's head. The angel bites his lip and grabs Mingyu's hand. 

 

"C-Can you sleep n-next to me tonight? W-What if h-he comes back?" Wonwoo was so scared to be without Mingyu now that a demon has seen the both of them. Mingyu couldn't do anything but nod. Wonwoo is in need of comfort and he hates being weak, it was so easy for him to surrender. 

 

"I will but you need to eat first. I'll just reheat some pasta okay?" Wonwoo whines and Honey comes to him, licking his cheek and settles on beside him, looking at Mingyu with a confused look. Mingyu giver her a " we will talk later" look and goes on ahead to the kitchen. Honey purrs at Wonwoo who rubs her head, feeling the utmost tired today and all he did was walk to the store. 

 

 _"What happened, master?"_ Honey asks, sitting next to Wonwoo's face. 

 

"Mingyu protected me from a demon today, he...made me look like a demon. It made me feel dizzy" Honey purrs, feeling sorry for her master. Wonwoo also had to hide Mingyu from the heavens when Mingyu slept drunk at his house up in the clouds, their first very awkward meeting. 

 

 _"Didn't you also protected him from the angels, master?"_ Wonwoo smiles at her. 

 

"Yeah but that was with Jeonghan. Jeonghan is much more powerful than me" Wonwoo says, remembering how they needed to hide the demon aura out of Minghao and Mingyu. It was actually pretty easy, they just needed to scent them and suddenly they are hidden like a chameleon but that was when Mingyu was asleep, he didn't smell the overpowering oak of the angels. 

 

 _"I know that master but-"_ Honey was cut off when the smell of pasta clears the air itself when Mingyu comes with a plate. Only one plate, however. 

 

"Sit up for me, angel" Mingyu sits on the floor as Wonwoo sits up. Honey watches both of them when Mingyu swirls the fork on the pasta and places it in front of Wonwo's mouth. 

 

"Say ah" Without any complain, Wonwoo lets Mingyu feed him like he doesn't have hands himself. Honey watches in adornment, purring loudly when Mingyu concentrates on Wonwoo, always asking if WOnwoo wanted more or if he was finished with the mouthful Mingyu gave him. There was something between them that worked despite their differences. They soon finish, Wonwoo finishing the whole plate and Mingyu smiles at him. 

 

"I'll just clean okay? I'll be right back" Mingyu says and Wonwoo doesn't wait for him anymore and lays down on his bed, falling asleep almost immediately with Honey by his side. Mingyu comes back to an already asleep Wonwoo and he sighs. It was almost nighttime so he thinks it was a perfect time to sleep. Pushing his mattress next to Wonwoo, he doesn't bother changing his clothes and wraps the three of them on the thick blanket. 

 

"Goodnight angel" Mingyu says, pressing one more kiss on Wonwoo's head and wraps his arms around the angel. Maybe today was not a good day to have their "first" date. 


End file.
